Strangers in the Dark
by ryannenataly
Summary: Hermione finds herself struggling to forget about a certain blond boy and the fighting a sudden urge to prove that she was not the girl everybody thought she was... M rating for future scenes. read and review please! p
1. Chapter 1

Shadows from the Past

**A/N : this is my first story ever…sooo please be gentle and tel me what u think… reviews are greatly appreciated. Tnx!!**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything…except the plot. p

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was in a bad mood, she was so angry she could almost feel her frizzy hair actually tingling like electricity was coursing through it. She was walking in the school grounds at Hogwarts, going nowhere particular, she just needed to be away from Ronald Weasley at the moment. She was huffing and puffing when she heard thunder and shortly a heavy and sudden rain. Within seconds she was drenched. She could see lightning over head. She was entranced somewhat as bolts of lightning stood out against the dark sky and she stopped walking and stared. Then she saw it. Almost in slow motion, lightning hitting a large tree just a few feet where she stood and a loud grunt, then the tree seemed to bend towards her. She screamed and closed her eyes. Then she felt herself thrown to the ground by something heavy and warm but equally wet.

" Have you gone mental?", came a rough voice that was out of breath and amused. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a pair of grey eyes, a pointed nose and lips that were curved in a slight smirk. She didn't recognize the face at first and then she looked up and saw platinum blond hair. "Excuse me?", she said weakly, still winded. " 'ermione!!", came Hagrid's booming voice followed by thundering footsteps. " Are you both ok?", came Hagrid's worried voice, closer this time. Hermione was still fully aware of the young man lying on top of her, looking at her curiously, his hair falling over her and his nose dripping with rain water. _God, he looks beautiful_. She thought before she could stop herself. " Malfoy.", she said.

Draco Malfoy quirked an eyebrow up in response, he could feel Granger's heaving bosom beneath his chest, it was quite distracting. " Im fine now, you can get off me.", she said calmly. He gave her a lazy smirk and pushed himself up and she quickly sat up to stand, until they stood face to face. Hermione looked at him again. There was something different about him. Before she could point out what it was, she was quickly ushered with Malfoy into Hagrid's hut. Once inside, Hagrid made them a cup of tea. Hermione walked over to the fireplace and warmed herself and furtively glanced at Malfoy who was looking at the inside of Hagrid's hut with disgust and disdain that reminded her of his mother. " 'ere you go you two. Drink this up. I have to get back out there and look for Fang, went out into the forest when the tree fell. I trust to find my house in one piece you two.", Hagrid said gruffly, looking pointedly at the blond boy who just shrugged. " Thank you Hagrid, we will be fine, we will go back to the castle as soon as the rain stops.", Hermione said warmly, sipping her cup of tea carefully. Hagrid turned and went back out. And then there was silence.

After a few minutes, Malfoy was still standing looking out the window, he looked so out of place in here. Hermione smiled to herself. She cleared her throat, " Don't you want some tea?", she asked. Malfoy made another face of disgust. "Are those mugs even clean?". Hermione choked at her tea. "Of course they are!! ", she said defensively. He merely shrugged again and looked out the window again. Hermione was annoyed. _Insufferable git. _ She thought to herself. She was starting to shiver and wondered if Malfoy was. " Aren't you cold?", she asked. Malfoy turned to her and gave a look of annoyance." No. For somebody who claims to be the smartest witch in our year, you are very dumb Granger.", he commented, smirking. Hermione stood up and huffed. " Excuse me?", she asked. " I used a drying spell and a warming charm.", he said simply, waving at her dismissively. It took a while for Hermione to understand what he said and then it dawned on her. _Of course!_ She mentally slapped herself and blushed, she quickly did the spells on herself. And sat back down.

Draco looked at Granger's reflection in the window and chuckled softly at her red face.

She was quite amusing, her hair seemed to be tamed now, her teeth were no longer overly – large and she had grown into her uniform. He remembered how she felt underneath him, he felt himself blush. He liked it. He liked how she felt. And her eyes…they were beautiful, brown with gold flecks. Ugh. He was starting to disgust himself. This was annoying him to the bone. Finally the rain stopped. "Finally, I'm going back to the castle granger, out of this filthy excuse of a house and away from a filthy mudblood.", Draco said loudly, just to spite her and to keep himself reminded of what she was to him. And he quickly went out of the cabin and stalked off to the castle leaving an angry Hermione inside.

Hermione walked back to the castle with Hagrid for dinner. And she sat down on the Gryffindor table beside Harry Potter and a very pathetic looking Ron. "Herm-", he started, she gave him a stern look. Ron looked down, " I'm sorry.", he mumbled. She sighed. "Can you pass me the treacle tart, Ron?". At this Ron smiled and gave her the plate.

Later that night. Hermione stayed awake in bed. It was weird, she didn't even feel remotely disturbed at the fact she nearly died today. She was more aware of what Malfoy felt like. She fell asleep finally, dreaming about lightnings and rain and a pair of grey eyes and blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thank you Ms. Rowling!! p

Draco was asleep when he heard a noise. The sound of a curtain being opened and then he felt a weight on his bed. He sat up and lo and behold! It was Granger. He sat up in his bed and looked at her in surprise. She pressed a finger to her lips that told him to be quiet. Then quietly, she removed her robe and revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath except a pair of knickers and a small tee. Draco felt his eyes widen and his lips go dry at the sight of her. _She would be his death!!_ Then with cat-like grace she crawled into his bed and on top of him, straddling him, his erection against her heat. Draco closed his eyes and felt her lips against his. Her hands on his shoulders…going up to touch his face. Cupping it to deepen her kiss. He let out a low moan and brought his hands upto her waist. One hand tracing her leg and the other going up, feeling her breast against her shirt. She moaned at his touch. He took this chance tdart his tongue inside her mouth and started to explore her. She gladly accepted his tongue and he felt her sucking and licking. Draco felt like he was drugged. Then she stopped.

She gave hima smile, her lips swollen and red. Then she took off her shirt to reveal her ample breast. Her skin looked like porcelain in the moonlight. He groaned and started to kiss her neck, then her shoulders. Sucking and licking his way down. Until he reached her breasts. He took one and cupped it, rubbing his thumb on her now erect nipple as he suckled the other one. She tasted like heaven. She was moaning. Gasping. Then she began to move her hips against his, her heat against his manhood which seemed to harden even more. "Draco….", she said in ecstacy. " Draco….Draco….."

He felt somebody pinched his arm. " Draco!! Wake up!!", he heard Blaise Zabini's voice. "you're gonna miss breakfast!", he said then left. Draco opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, his heart beating furiously against his chest. He put his hands to his face and groaned. _Granger!!_ He did nto know which was worse, the fact that he was dreaming of getting hot and heavy with her or the fact that he did not find it disgusting. He grabbed his hair and pulled slightly. He got up quickly. He needed a cold shower.

Hermione walked into the Great hall with Harry and Ron. She immediately scanned the Slytherins' table for the familiar blond hair but it was nowhere in sight. She sighed. Then she started to eat. Talking to her fellow Gryffindors but all the while keeping her eyes diverted towards the Great hall's doors. The place was almost empty and she and the others started to stand up to go. It was a Saturday and most of the school was out and about on the grounds. Hermione, Ron and Harry went back up to the common room together. She, to get her book and the boys for their broomsticks.

Draco walked slowly towards breakfast, feeling annoyed mostly at himself. Blaise and Nott were talking about Quidditch at his side but he couldn't even take not of what they were saying. All he could think about were brown eyes, pink lips and brown hair.

" Malfoy.", the words escaped her mouth before she could even think. All the Slytherins stopped to look at her. Hermione blushed furiously. Harry and Ron looked at her quizzically. She walked up to Malfoy and met his gaze. His eyes unreadable but was absent of malice or hatred.

Draco looked at the mudblood in front of him and he couldn't help but remember his dream. The feel of her lips, her hands… her breasts… he almost gulped aloud. But he kept his face neutral and cool. She blushed even more at his gaze.

" Thank you." , she said quickly. Everybody in the vicinity looked at them, interested. Hermione could almost hear a pin drop in the silence. "Excuse me?", he said surprised.

" Yesterday, when you saved me from the tree…", she said slowly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh yes… I had to take a bath three times last night just to get your awful germs off me. Better watch yourself next time Granger.", he smirked and left her standing there. Angry and embarrassed. _Stupid git!! _She almost screamed out her frustration and left hurriedly the scene and went to the common room. Harry and Ron running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was really hoping to get reviews…it would really help my creative juices as I am eager to please…please do review

**A/N: I was really hoping to get reviews…it would really help my creative juices as I am eager to please…please do review. I appreciate both bad and good ones. Hope to hear from you!! p**

**Chapter 3**

"What was that all about?" Blaise said loudly as soon as they went out of the Great hall after a silent breakfast. Draco remained stone faced. "The stupid mudblood almost got herself killed yesterday. She just stood there in the rain, looking as ugly as ever, blinking stupidly at the tree that was about to fall on her stupid ass!" he finished rather angrily than intended. Blaise gave him a smile. "So why didn't you let her be then? If you hate her so much?" Draco glared at his fellow Slytherin. "I was with the oaf Hagrid; I didn't even realize it was Granger not until I ran towards her to push her out of the way. Stupid mudblood." They walked back to the dungeons to their common room in silence as Draco was in his foulest mood. Well, more foul than usual.

Hermione had just finished telling her two bestfriends about yesterday's incident." How come you didn't tell us about it last night?", Harry asked her. Hermione paused. _Why didn't she?because she was too distracted with Malfoy and his eyes…Stop it!_ "Well, I guess I forgot about it.", she answered slowly. The boys looked at her blankly but then wordlessly followed her, not even remotely perturbed at Malfoy's lack of insults. But then, they didn't see his eyes… Hermione sighed. Later that afternoon, just after lunch Hermione was reading up on her Ancient Runes assignment, revising and rereading it just to be sure. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's chess yet again, she could hear Harry groan in dismay. "I give up! I'm tired of losing to you!", Harry whined. Ron laughed. "Hey! Hermione, wanna play with me?", Hermione tutted at them. "You both should be working on your assignments too you know." "Aw c'mon Hermione, we have tomorrow to do them! Why cant you just relax and have fun?", Ron goaded her. Hermione felt her temper flare up! "NEWTs are fast approaching! Don't you ever think about that Ronald? Well, excuse me for being responsible with my studies!!" and with that she stormed out of the common room bringing along her books and some parchment.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Not too hot, not too cold. Hermione went to the lake and started to read but immediately closed it up. She opted to sit on the large rock by the trees and laid herself on her back. Closing her eyes, feeling the wonderful breeze and listening to the gentle buzz of conversation from the students lounging near the lake. She sighed and almost dozed off. "No wonder you look so dirty all the time Granger.", she heard a familiar arrogant drawl. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes,yes…its such a wonder why they accept people like you here at Hogwarts. You're so uncivilized you probably cant sleep on your bed at night, being used to the mud and all of that…" Hermione gritted her teeth. "Either tell me what you want or sod off Malfoy.", she said levelly, not even bothering to look up at him. "you better show some respect Granger and look at me when I'm talking to you.", Malfoy bit out angrily. Hermione was not in the mood for another petty argument. She raised herself up to her elbows and waved her hands in circles, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Malfoy?",she said with sarcastic sweetness. Draco sneered at her. "Well if you must know, McGonagall sent me to tell you that we have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight before dinner.", He droned lazily, not even looking at her. It was as if he was ashamed to be seen with her. Hermione shrugged, still looking at him. Scrutinizing his every being.

Draco looked at her briefly, trying his best to ignore the swell of her breast and the small waist and long legs that seemed to become more pronounced from her form – fitting blouse and jeans, then when he looked down, he saw her feet. He never saw them before and they weren't ugly as he expected. In fact they were small and delicate looking, he felt weird. He felt like he was looking at something that shouldn't be exposed. "Anything else?", she asked loudly to break up the silence. "About this morning… you are welcome.", he looked at her as he said it with an almost kind look in his steel grey eyes. And with that said, he immediately walked back to the castle.

Hermione was in shock, well not really but she felt her jaw drop slightly. She gawked at his retreating figure. It was then she noticed his frame. He was tall, his shoulders were wide but he was not buffed up, just a bit on the lean side, his blond hair was long but well groomed. He was every inch a rich, spoiled, sophisticated "aristocrat" underneath his dark blue cloak. Hermione laid back down. Staring at the blue sky. She felt different.

**AN: guys, please tell me your views! Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: Thank you JKR!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ahhh…it feels so good to read your reviews… it inspires me to continue with my story

A/N: ahhh…it feels so good to read your reviews… it inspires me to continue with my story. Please continue to R&R.

Disclaimer: love you JKR!

Chapter 4

Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office walking down the third floor corridor when she saw the familiar blond who seem to be everywhere the past few days. He was standing beside and appeared to be examining his nails when she passed him. Then he started to walk just a few steps behind her, she almost stumbled on her own foot in her surprise. She heard Malfoy snigger behind her so she stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

Draco stopped in his tracks too. She was eyeing him suspiciously. "Hexing me from behind is low Malfoy, even for a slytherin like you.", her hand twitching inside her robes, which he assumed where her wand was. He gave a derisive laugh. "Don't worry Granger, I'll hex you when I feel the need to." She looked at him, her brown eyes squinting even more. "Hmm…I see.", then she turned back to continue walking. Draco stood there surprised at her lack of witty comebacks. _Wait…did he just say witty? Ugh_. So he continued to follow her.

Hermione was utterly perplexed at the Slytherin's weird behavior, weirder than usual that is. She halted abruptly and turned to face him and she almost collided with his chest. Hermione reached out instinctively to steady herself at the same time he reached for her. She immediately stepped back and he asked "What's wrong Granger? Forgot something?", Malfoy was talking to her like any normal person would. She shook her head. "Is this a dream?", she asked "Pardon?", he replied. Hermione let out a forced laugh, this was making her uncomfortable, but it was in a good sense. How ironic. "Is this a trick Malfoy?", "What do you mean?", he replied, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at her. "What were you doing there standing by the paintings earlier?" he looked at her not saying a word at all. "Were you waiting for me?", she asked bluntly.

Draco felt his cheeks burn a bit at her question. he would rather kiss Goyle than admit he really was waiting for her. As to why, he didn't know. He just wanted to. "Well, if you must know I was making sure you wouldn't forget about the meeting, it might get lost in that bush on your head that you call hair.", with that he stalked off, walking faster, trying to get as far away from her as possible. He could hear her mutter profanities under her breath, knowing granger, she was too good to even try to get herself into trouble. As he walked, he felt his hands tingle, they touched her. He touched her and he could feel something warm surround him. He even forgot to act disgusted.

Hermione glared at the back Malfoy's head. She sighed. He was really confusing her. She remembered how warm he was when he was almost embracing her. She felt weirdly comfortable in his arms. Hermione almost gagged. She was disgusting. However, Draco Malfoy has always been one of the lookers in Hogwarts. He had that certain air of sophistication that normal boys could never achieved. Must take a great snob of a parent and a lot of money to hone that perfection of arrogance that only Malfoys seem to possess. She continued her musings about the boy until they reached the Headmaster's office.

"Aahh… yes, come in Mr .Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Please sit down.", Dumbledore said kindly, a twinkle in his eyes. They both sat down facing the Headmaster.

"Yes, So I have already spoken with the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff yesterday, so which leaves you two." Hermione looked at Malfoy quickly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I am very aware of the fact that neither of you seem to think highly of each other.." at this Malfoy smirked knowingly. "…but I believe in inter-house unity. So I shall be assigning you to work with each other in planning the Christmas Dance and the other heads shall be working on the Halloween feast. You see, I plan on changing a few things around this school as I observed that inter- house relations are far from civil. For the past few weeks the number of squabbles and detentions have increased all around the school…", He paused thoughtfully, looking at the two students. "So in response to these animosities I have decided to turn such normal feasts into a.. shall we say a soiree, to let everyone mingle and to dissolve the house table sitting arrangement even for just a night." Dumbledore beamed at his idea. Hermione felt something heavy drop at her stomach. Malfoy looked a bit pensieve but did not dare to contradict the headmaster.

So after a few questions they were finally able to leave. " I assume that you would be putting your heads together on this, help each other out and from time to time I would like to you both to report on your progress.", Dumbledore said cheerfully, waving them off. Hermione felt a certain dread and a certain excitement at the thought of working with Malfoy, she couldn't explain it and that was not very Hermione-like. _Stress…stress…its all stress. _She thought. They walked down the Great hall in silence when just before they entered the Great hall, Malfoy stopped her. Here it comes…she prepared herself for his angry tirade. "Well, You find me when you have decided on what to do for the dance, then we start from there.", he said quickly and before she could even respond he walked over to the Slytherin table.

Draco felt his stomach flutter a bit at the thought of being in close contact with granger. He kept telling himself it was from revulsion but he knew better. He sat down between his friends and let his eyes stary briefly on Granger's head. Maybe this would be interesting…

A/N: okie soo… another chappie up!! Hehehe p I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please let me hear your thoughts on my story so far… Review people!! Review!! Ill give u free candy if you review. Ahahahaha p hope to hear from you all soon. p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: a large bag of Bertie Botts' to sweatpea and princessinct…did I spell it right

**A/N: a large bag of Bertie Botts' to sweatpea and princessinct…did I spell it right? Hehe anyway, they were kind enough to give reviews. Believe me, its quite depressing. Huhuhuhu so please review!! :c**

**Disclaimer: lalala…only the plot is mine… xD**

Hermione racked her brains out for an idea on what to do for the Christmas dance. She had been scribbling and crossing out ideas in a piece of parchment for the past hour. She was running out of ideas. She was sitting in the library, facing the windows looking outside. It was free period and she only had another 30minutes left before Ancient Runes. She bit into her quill, looking thoughtful when something hit her behind her head. She whipped around and found Neville Longbottom grinning before walking towards her. Hermione smiled and scooted over to make room for Neville. "Hey Hermione, what are you doing?", Neville asked softly. "Erm..I'm writing down ideas for the Christmas Dance that Dumbledore asked us to organize.", she explained. "Us? The Heads?", "yeah..well, technically… for this its just me and Malfoy.", she finished morosely. Neville's eyebrows shot up. "I know! Its bad enough that I have to see him around classes but to spend extra time around him just to plan this thing is enough to drive me up the wall! Dumbledore made us!", she whined to Neville and then leaned down to rest her head on the table. Neville reached out and hugged her, patting her hair lightly. "Don't worry Hermione, if he does anything to you, we got your back, maybe we can hex him to oblivion.", he said bracingly. Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Nev…", she blew her bangs out of her face then sat up. She looked at her watch and sighed. " I have to go… I have Ancient Runes. See you at the common room.", hugging Neville goodbye and headed out of the library.

Hermione reached her classroom early, so she sat down on her desk and took out the list again and stared at it. Imagining what the Dance would be like. "Oi, Granger!", she stiffened and bit back a groan as Malfoy strode towards her. It has been a week since their meeting with Dumbledore and she had been avoiding him like the plague. She had nothing to show him. She forgot she had Ancient Runes with the git. She gave him a cool stare. "What have you come up?", he demanded. She didn't answer, he grabbed her list before she could.

Draco scanned the list which was basically not a list as everything was crushed out. "Please tell me you have another one in your bag.", he said sarcastically he stared at her pointedly, his grey eyes to her brown and gold ones. "Um…I have another one in my bag?", she said mildly her lips twitching. "Come off it Granger, is this all you got?", he asked in surprise. "I gave you a week to work out on it and you come up with nothing?" at this her face turned red in anger. "Well, I would have come up with something by now if you even bothered to help me… I'm not a big fan of balls and dances…", she trailed off. Draco frowned at her. He didn't expect that. He remembered the Yule Ball and to be perfectly honest he was taken aback at her transformation. She seemed to have thought about it a big deal, but then again, Granger looked unsure about herself that night, she didn't seem to realize how Beautiful she looked. "Malfoy…stop staring at me like that…you are scaring me…and everybody's looking.", she whispered loudly. Draco snapped out of his reverie and blushed a bit. He hadn't even realize that he was leaning close to her already. He stood up. "work on this Granger.", he bit out, throwing the list at her dismissively.

Hermione felt her blood boil at the lazy spoiled brat. He wasn't getting away with this. "You forgot something Malfoy." "Really? Do tell me what I forgot.", he said looking at his nails. Hermione huffed. "Dumbledore said that WE both work on this together… and if you let me do this planning on my own then you give me no choice but to tell the Headmaster about your lack of effort during our next meeting…" at that Malfoy looked up quickly his eyes narrowed at her daring her. She glared at him in response. Hermione could almost see the wheels of his head turning. She knew Malfoy would never let her take all the credit and she knew he was scared of getting in trouble with the Headmaster.

Draco was fighting an inner battle. He wanted to do so many things at once. Strangle Granger, hex her, burn her hair…the list goes on. But he chose to keep his mouth shut. He was prudent, he did not like to be told he was not responsible and most of all he did not like to get detention. " Fine. Fine. I'll help you with the bloody plans. You need it anyway, we don't want a disaster for the dance. It would be embarrassing. I'll find you.", he said and with one last scathing look he wnt to his desk and sat down.

Hermione felt relieved. She wasn't keen on getting hexed. She glanced at Malfoy furtively and felt herself smirk. Victory was hers.

A/N: I know its not that good but I want this to be a light read and simple. It is my first story afterall, so please be gentle… let me hear from you… suggestions are welcome. Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: waaaa…… im so happy, receiving your review makes me want to write more… hehe I know you are wondering why my story is called such, it's a surprise

**A/N: waaaa…… im so happy, receiving your review makes me want to write more… hehe I know you are wondering why my story is called such, it's a surprise! So will the the Christmas Dance. Im trying to avoid as much clichés as I possibly can. PLEASE REVIEW!! It would mean so much. Thanks again princessinct. A big hug to you!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… love you JK!**

Chapter 6

Hermione sat in one of the rooms in the dungeons, she felt anxious and cold. She had been waiting for 15mins already. Just then the doors opened and Hermione opened her mouth to scold him being late but he walked quickly and purposefully towards her crushing his lips to hers before she could respond. Hermione was stunned at first, looking at the blond boy with his eyes closed and his lips moving against hers. He smirked at her lips, "It's rude to stare Granger.", he said between kisses. Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around him, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue exploring every crevice, darting in and out, teasing her senses. She could smell his perfume, subtle and intoxicating as she responded feverishly. She could feel his heart beating with hers, his hands roaming the sides of her body. She moaned, she longed him to touch her more. His skin against hers, she was getting lightheaded, she didn't even realized that they were moving until she felt the cold wall on her back. He stopped kissing her and her eyes fluttered open, his grey eyes half - open looking at her brown ones. Hermione wanted to feel him closer. She touched his hair, down to the side of his face, to his neck then to his chest. She leaned closer to his neck, smelled him, giving butterfly kisses from under his ear to his collarbone. Then they heard somebody scream.

"HERMIONE!! Wake up!!", it was Ginny. Hermione sat up still dazed. "Ginny…what?", she said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!", all the girls in the room shouted. Hermione looked at them blankly, then her eyes strayed to the pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She screamed in delight and everybody else laughed at her late reaction. It was Sunday morning and it was her 17th birthday. "We have to look for something for you to wear!!", Lavender squealed and proceeded to rummage through her closet with Parvati in tow. Hermione smiled at her friends. "Happy Birthday Hermione.", Ginny said, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Gin!", hugging her back. "Come on!! We have to fix you up!!", she said pulling Hermione off the bed and leading her to the bathroom.

Almost an hour later, and trying on 10 outfits, Hermione was finally in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors, dressed in a sleeveless red turtleneck and a brown knee-length skirt and dark drown boots, her hair was up. She felt pretty and happy.

"It's the mudblood' birthday.", Pansy said, breaking into Draco's thoughts. He hadn't really noticed until he looked up and saw her smile. He paused midbite. She looked so pretty and happy, her hair seemed to shine and glow. Draco groaned silently and continued to chew angrily. He had been dreaming of her again last night, kissing him, making him …uncomfortable in places. He stared at granger, then she caught his gaze, she was laughing at Weasley's joke. Draco continued to look and she held his gaze, her lips closed but curved slightly, he felt his lips twitch as it tired to smile but he quickly stopped himself and looked away.

Hermione sat contentedly at the library. It was a wonderful day. She had fun hanging out with her friends and going through her presents, which included sexy lingerie, books and many other things. She laughed at the thought of her wearing the lingerie. She couldn't think of any occasion. She smiled and blushed. Trust Lavender to give her something like that. "You dropped something.", a voice said behind her. She whipped around to look and saw Malfoy. _Great now my birthday is ruined. It was great till it lasted_. She thought bitterly. "huh?", she replied. He pointed at the floor and saw a little box she hasn't seen before. She picked it up and it had her name on it. She looked at Malfoy and he shrugged at then did the unthinkable. He sat across her on the table in the library! She decided to ignore him and the fact that her stomach was in knots and her face felt flushed. She opened the box and inside found a beautiful flower which seemed to glitter and glow, it was blue and purple and white. She gasped at it. It was the most beautiful thing she dad ever seen. She smiled so widely she forgot who was with her.

"Why would anybody give you that?", Draco asked her, looking at her expression. "Well, if you must know Malfoy, today is my birthday.", she said happily, looking at the flower. Draco stared at her, strangely content at looking at her so happy and excited. "so what can I do for you?", she finally asked. " I told you I'll find you."he said simply.

Hermione thought he was so formal. It was unnerving. Then she noticed he was holding a book. "Deciphering Dreams.", she read aloud. He quickly hid the book and quickly said "None of your business." Hermione smirked. "Ok, anyway, here is what I have so far.", presenting him with a list which he silently read. "you are acting strange Malfoy.", Hermione blurted out and he looked up. "What do you mean?", he said, leaning back on his chair and his expression guarded. "Well, I expected you to be angry and act rotten with this whole thing. And you seem to lessen your insults and baiting around me in school."

Draco felt himself blush. This Girl was very blunt and frank about everything. "I guess I realized that people like you do not deserve that special attention from people like me.",he replied plainly not even looking at her eyes. He continued to read then got out a quill and began crossing out the things he didn't like and adding some little notes as she looked at the flower again. He smiled behind his hand. At least she liked his gift, albeit it was hurriedly bought. "Here.", he said, pushing back the paper at her. She grabbed it and read. It was comfortable, this silence and implied truce between them and Draco found himself wanting more of times like this. She put down the paper and nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. Draco took that as a sign to leave. "See you then.", he said. "Malfoy, Thank you…for your help.", she said, looking flustered but staring at him in the eye. Draco felt his throat close. "Yea…Happy Birthday.", and then he left the library, not even looking back to look at her undisguised surprise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: okie ill try to speed things up okay? I know my Malfoy seems un-Malfoy like but I like him that way, he hold a certain mystery. Hehehe don't u think so? Anyway, let me know!! Reviews please!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: wow

A/N: wow! I got a lot of hits and im really happy! Thank you moonqueen and princessinct for your reviews.. im glad you like my story. Hehe

Disclaimer: look for JKR.

Chapter 7

Hermione had a nagging feeling at the back of her head, like she forgot about something. She had been trying to remember what it was the whole day. "Hermione? Are you ok?", Harry Potter said cutting thru her thoughts. She looked at her two bestfriends distracted, "Of course I am.", she replied, wiping her forehead with her hand causing her to smear ink on her forehead. Ron and Harry began to laugh. They were making their potions assignment in the study hall. "What's so funny?", she asked them looking around. Then she heard a high pitched laugh. "What a loser, no wonder she's called a mudblood, she cant even manage to make herself appear clean.", Pansy called loudly and the other Slytherin's laughed. Hermione stood up to face Pansy, an angry retort ready but she was stopped by something massive that moved between them.

"I wouldn't want to pick a fight in front a teacher if I were you Granger.",Draco said quickly. He had just come inside to look for his friends when he heard Pansy taunt her. Now normally he would just let them be but he made a move just before he could stop himself. Hermione looked up at him, a glassy look in her eyes, she looked weird. And Draco frowned at her. "You have ink on your Forehead.", he pointed out but she didn't respond. By this time Potter and Weasley had already stood up to defend their friend. "Hermione?", Weasley said, tapping her shoulder causing her to topple over towards Draco. "Whoah!", there was a collective gasp around the room as Hermione Granger collided with Draco Malfoy's chest.

Hermione was in a daze, she remembered it finally. Her dream. It was about Malfoy and then she caught a whiff of his perfume, _God he smelled so good. _She was reliving her dream in her mind, all she could see was his mouth moving into a frown and say something but she couldn't hear what it was. His lips, the feel of his lips…warm and seductive, his smell. She was entranced. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder and she fell forward into Malfoy's arms. She closed her eyes instinctively at the impact. Hermione buried herself in his chest, clutching his robes, memorizing his scent. "Get off him!!", Pansy shrieked in alarm. And she was pulled away quickly. "What did you do to her Malfoy?!", Harry demanded as Malfoy straightened his robes angrily.

"I didn't do anything Potter, she was acting weird.", Draco elt angry. More of himself and Potters accusations were making it worse. He was tingling all over from touching her. And her scent made him heady and lightheaded for a moment there. She smelled of strawberries and mint. Draco looked at Granger assuring her friends that she was okay, she returned his stare. She blushed hard. "I apologize.", then she hurriedly left, her friends ran after her but not before giving Draco a death glare. "Are you ok drakie?,"Pansy cooed him, pouting. "Yes, I have to go and change robes.", he said in reply, he wanted to get rid of her scent, he felt like it was all over him , she was distracting him from everything. "Yeah, you might get her mudblood germs on you.", Pansy said, her nose up in the air. "Uh..yeah.. that's right.", he said feeling himself blush and then he too quickly left.

Hermione splashed her face with cold water and rubbed her face vigorously. "You're gonna make your face red.", she heard Ginny speak beside her. Hermione stopped and got a napkin and wiped her face dry. "What was that about? You feeling ok?", Ginny said, face full of concern. Hermione groaned. "Did you see what happened in study hall?" "Nope, but everybody was talking about it, and Harry and Ron are outside waiting for you, they told me everything."Hermione sighed. "So you want to talk about it? You haven't been yourself lately…"Ginny offered. Hermione bit her lip, contemplating on what to tell her friend. "I don't know. I… I guess I just haven't had enough sleep, studying and all.", she lied lamely. "Yeah. I know. You should learn to have fun Hermione, you seem so caught up in studies all the time…well, it seems kind of tiring." Hemrione felt herself blush, "So are you telling me that I'm Boring and I don't know how to have fun? Is that what everybody thinks Gin?" ginny shrugged noncomittantly. Hermione felt angry. "I do know how to have fun!",she exclaimed. "Of course I know that but not everybody knows you as well as we do, and I guess you come off as somebody who doesn't and well, everybody was saying that you collapsed because you have been studying too much.", Hermione felt tears form in her eyes, she felt so embarrassed and hurt at the prejudice. "Fine. Fine.", she said angrily, twisting the napkin angrily before throwing it on the garbage can. "Fine."she said again before angrily storming off out of the bathroom, leaving Ginny concerned.

_Granger…Granger…Brown hair…brown eyes…strawberries and mint…Granger, God help me…her lips, soft and plump, pink and swollen with want…her hips grinding against mine, moaning…Malfoy…Malfoy…_

"Mr.Malfoy! I'd appreciate it if you pay attention in class!", McGonagall said curtly. "Yes, professor.", he mumbled. "Now, demonstrate.", McGonagall said. Draco blanked. What were they doing again? "Um, Demonstrate what?", he asked. McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Mr. Malfoy, see Mr. Filch tonight at 8pm sharp.", Draco groaned. Detention. Again.

Draco strode towards Filch's office, shoulders slumped and muttering profanities. _Stupid Granger, mudblood… but she looked so cute with the ink on her face…stupid mudblood!! _He hit his forehead with his hand, he opened the door towards the office and groaned. "Granger?"

A/N: okay, I know im not that good with this stuff..but I want them closer, I want them to get to know each other and not just automatically fall in love. Lols. Stay tuned for next chappie guys… mwahugs to all readers! p


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: helo

A/N: helo! I love honesty! And thank you princessinct for pointing out the flaws in my story. First of all I would like to apologize to those who feel that my story is a bit disjointed. I will explain. You see, when I write a story I just have a particular scene in mind and from there I build up the details leading up to that particular moment, hence most of my scenes are made out of spontaneity of ideas. As for chapter 7 its no longer Hermione's bday, since it was a Saturday and I stated that they were in study hall so I assumed that everybody would understand that it was a few days after, particularly a school day, I don't like playing with dates and days, as you see, I believe that not everyday is interesting in the characters life. Lol, im sorry for the confusion. And about the ball, I was waiting for the right moment to reveal what they had in mind as im still working out the kinks of my idea. Hehehe so please bear with me, besides I figure that the Halloween ball comes first hence there is no need to rush to that magical dance as I believe that it would be the a sort of climax in my story. I will do my best to make you guys understand and not get too carried away in my thoughts. Heheh thanks!! Xoxo

Chapter 8

"Granger!!", Hermione stiffened at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She groaned and turned to face him. Fate was being cruel to her, the more she wanted to avoid him and the feelings he stirred in her the more he was thrust upon her. "What are you doing here?", he asked, eyeing her suspiciously, his stance haughty. "Detention?", she replied weakly, blushing a bit. "You? Detention?", he asked in surprise, "Oh, this is rich." Hermione felt hot, _what is it with people and their disbelief that she could get detention?_ Just then Filch came in and sneered at the two of them. "Two Heads of Houses serving detention, tsk tsk." Hermione blushed yet again, and glancing at Malfoy, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Well, it's off to the dungeons you two. Follow me." They walked three flights down tot the dungeons in silence, Hermione felt nervous as she glanced at Malfoy who's expression was hard. Filch opened the door to one of the Potions room which smelled awfully bad, like rotten eggs and stinky feet. Hermione felt her eyes water from the smell, but that wasn't all… almost every corner of the room was splattered with thick, brown substance. "You have got to be kidding!!.", Malfoy demanded at Filch. Filch gave them an evil smile, " Firs' year Potions accident, Professor Snape asked that you clean it, without magic, so hand me your wands.", He said and they both gave their wands in defeat. "Make sure to use gloves.", and with a sickening laugh filch left them standing inside the rotten room.

"There is no way I'm doing this!", Draco said angrily. "Malfoys do not clean dungeon floors! This is disgusting." Granger rolled her eyes at him. "Well, you should have thought of that before putting yourself in detention!", she snapped at him. Draco looked at her and realized something. This was Granger's fault, if it wasn't for her, he would have been paying attention in class. "It's your fault.", he said pointing at her accusingly. "My fault? How could it be my fault??", she asked, incredulously. "I didn't even know you had detention until you strutted inside Filch's office!"she said, pointing at his chest, her anger evident in her eyes. Draco couldn't think of a reply, so he screamed in frustration and crossed his arms and looked away.

Hermione looked at the scowling boy, he was acting like a spoiled brat. She sighed in exasperation, they had no choice but to do this. So she went over to the mop and pail full of water and bubbles and got the gloves, she put one of the pairs on and walked over to him. "Here, you better put them on and I suggest you take your robes off, it will only get in the way.", she shoved the gloves under his nose and he looked at it and grabbed it grudgingly. He took off his robe, as Hermione watched in fascination how normal he looked without it on. He looked like any normal muggle boy, rich muggle boy that is. He was pouting and she thought he looked so cute, a cute spoiled brat. He put on his gloves, "Granger, cant you just do this by yourself?", he moaned. "No way your getting out of this Malfoy, if you do try to get out I'm telling McGonagall.", she said matter of factly, surveying the room. Draco scowled darkly behind her. "Ok, lets do this, I plan to sleep tonight.", she said grabbing the mop and a few towels. Draco sighed in defeat.

They were working in silence for the past few minutes and Draco felt it was taking forever. "I'm tired already.", he said sitting down, he had been cleaning the walls as he was the taller one. "We just started 10minutes ago.", she pointed out, she said proceeding to wipe the tables. Draco stared at her for awhile, amused. Her shirt would pull up everytime she reached for something revealing her stomach, she had tied her hair in a messy ponytail, her face exposed and her slender neck revealed. He was enjoying this, she was sexy and appealing in her own way. He imagined kissing that neck, smelling her perfume…He was fantasizing about her again, this was getting out of hand, so he stopped looking and grudgingly went back to work, working with renewed enthusiasm.

Hermione watched him work and had to smile to herself, you have to admit he didn't fit in this kind of situation, he was too rich and pretty for this job. Then she remembered something, "Malfoy, when you saved me from the tree that day… what were you doing outside the castle with Hagrid?" "Detention…for Sprout, she asked me to go with Hagrid to look for this plant for Herbology.", he said, rinsing his rag rather awkwardly. Hemrione sighed and grabbed his rag "You're doing it wrong.", she said as she demonstrated. "Forgive me, didn't realize you were an expert on this.", he said sarcastically. Hermione threw the rag at him and gave him a withering glare. "Oi!", he said loudly. "So what brings you to detention tonight?", she asked, completely ignoring him. "McGonagall, wasn't paying attention in class…", he said, his gaze lingering at her face much to her chagrin, his gaze dropped to her lips, his grey eyes taking on a seductive mode. Hermione felt her lips tingle and her stomach flutter. She bit her lip to stop the sensations. He gave small smirk, then his gaze went up to her eyes. "You seem to be in detention a lot Malfoy.", she said, sounding breathless, she wanted to kiss him. Kiss MALFOY?? Hermione's cheeks burned.

Draco looked at her face, his neck and cheeks felt hot, his lips tingled in anticipation. Granger was so close to him and he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. Then she bit her lip, he almost groaned aloud. He wanted her so much. Then when she spoke he snapped out of his reverie. He looked at her again and mentally kicked himself. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who likes trouble.", he winked at her. _Wait was he just flirting with her? _He gave himself another mental kick. He broke his gaze and walked away to continue cleaning. He cleared his throat loudly, "So what brings you here?", he said, changing the mood. "Snape, I was annoying him a lot…", she said quickly, as she continued to wipe the tables. "More than usual, you mean?", she caught his gaze from across the room and Draco smiled teasingly, Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I do annoy him a lot, don't I?" "Yeah, sort of…", he agreed. Draco felt something wet hit him. Granger laughed harder at his stunned reaction. "What the hell was that for?", he said, throwing the rag back at her, she squealed. "You weren't suppose to agree!", she laughed. "But I am being honest!", they both laughed, then when the laughter faded they went into a comfortable silence. He could sense her looking at him from time to time as they worked and he caught her gaze from time to time, smiling a little.

"Finally! I am so tired!", Malfoy moaned, Hermione felt her whole body begin to ache. They took off their gloves and went back to Filch's office to be dismissed. They both walked out in relief and was silent until they reached the stairs, she was going up and he was going down to the dungeons. "Well, see you tomorrow then.", Malfoy spoke, not really looking at her. Hermione felt a weird sensation, warming her all over at his words. She smiled. "Yeah, see you.", she replied softly, a smile on her lips. At this he looked up and saw her smile and returned it. "Goodnight Granger.", then he quickly descended the steps. Hermione trudged up tiredly towards Gryffindor tower and then collapsed on her bed as soon as she saw it. She was filthy but she didn't really care. _Malfoy…Malfoy… _she smiled widely and grabbed her pillow to muffle her squeal of delight at the thought of him. She has a crush on the blond Slytherin. God help her.

Draco showered and finally crawled into bed. It was an interesting night, he wished detention would be like that everytime. He laid down on his side, clutching his pillow tight. For the first time he was going to welcome his dream about her.

A/N: okay, I hope this chappie is better… hehehe please let me know what you think.

Xoxo – rye.. p


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hi everyone

A/N: hi everyone! Thank you for enjoying my story, it amazes and scares me at the same time how everybody seems to take note and scrutinize the minor details, however I like it if my reader imagines the scene and make things personalized, I do that with the stories I read. Ahahaha as for the rags, the potion was generally harmless except for the fact that it stinks so they wouldn't be reacting to it anytime soon, they just smell really bad. Ahaha so yea, ill try to make the flow of the story smoother…and don't worry insults will still come, Malfoy pride is very hard to overcome. Ahahaha

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Hermione felt nervous as she walked down towards breakfast, memories from last night filled her mind. _What if he would turn into an awful ass again? Maybe it was just a game that he was playing, tricking her into thinking there was something, maybe I wasn't a big deal for him and he just forgot about it when he woke up? Or worse maybe it wasn't Malfoy and it was just Crabbe or Goyle who took a polyjuice potion so Malfoy wouldn't have to do detention? _She made a disgusted face at the thought of Crabbe or Goyle flirting with her. Then somebody grabbed her arm. "Hermione, breakfast is this way.", Harry said with a smile. She had walked passed the Great Halls double doors. "Oh, right.", she mumbled, giving Harry a brief smile. "Are you ok?", Harry asked, as they sat down on the table. "Yea, you seem out of it this morning.", Ron said, piling food on her plate for her, "Yeah, I came back late after detention last night, still tired.", she said between mouthfuls. "I still cant believe you got detention, you never got detention before! Snape must have a been in a very foul mood yesterday.",Ron said. "So what did you have to do?", Harry asked. "Snape made us clean off one of the dungeons, some potions accident, it smelled really bad, it was disgusting.", Hermione said, making a face at her eggs as she recalled the smell. "Us? You weren't alone?", Ron asked, his mouth full of food. Hermione gave him a look. "Yeah, Malfoy was there.", she said, as she said this her eyes wandered towards the Slytherin table, his back was towards her, but still she felt her stomach flutter. "What?", Ron and Harry said in unison, "He didn't hurt you? Hex you? Or even tried?", Ron asked, looking at the back of Malfoy's head in contempt. "No, he didn't.", she said simply. At this Ron choked on his food and Harry patted his back as he coughed and sputtered. "Really?", Harry said incredulously. "Not even an insult?" "Well, Filch took our wands, he acted bratty as usual but I told him I'll tell on him if he even tried to escape.", she said, matter of fact. Harry and Ron laughed. "So he scrubbed and cleaned without magic? Harry! Imagine Malfoy!", Ron said between laughs as Harry joined him.

Imagine Malfoy…Hermione's eyes strayed towards him again, then as if on cue, he looked behind at her, and sort of smiled but he quickly looked away before she even had a chance to see it clearly. Maybe she was just imagining it. She sighed and continued to eat.

Draco had been avoiding eye contact with Granger the whole day, even during lessons they had together with the Gryffindors. It was just a phase, a little phase that he would soon get over, this attraction to the mudblood. He was in the common room watching his friends play exploding snap during break. He was bored, He looked at Pansy, she was talking with her friends, when she caught his eye, she gave him a withering glare. The girl does nto handle rejection well, he broke up with her over the summer and she still acted as if it was just last week! Though she could forget about it once in a while but she gave him that look whenever she can. Then he heard an explosion and turned to see Crabbe's face covered in soot, he just lost. Draco laughed along with the others at his friend's dumbfounded expression. Then a scared looking first year approach Draco and he stopped laughing and looked at the boy haughtily. The boy handed out a piece of parchment and Draco snatched it. The boy didn't move. "Can I do anything else for you?", he asked the boy sarcastically, "Pro..Professor McGonagall told me to tell you to inform the Headgirl of Gryffindor as well.", he squeaked before he left. Draco groaned.

Fate was being cruel to Draco, it was constantly putting him together with Granger. So he walked over to the Gryffindor table at lunch time and stood behind Granger. She was laughing, it sounded musical to his ears, he has never heard her laugh before, Weasley made an imitation of a monkey and they all burst out into laughter once again. "Better keep that up Weasley, it suits you well.", he drawled, smirking. They all turned to face him, Granger gave him a glare. "Nice to see you too, Granger.", he said with fake sweetness. "What do you want Malfoy?", the she – Weasley asked him. "Certainly nothing from you, I however need to talk to Granger.", he said coldly before looking at Granger. "We have another meeting with Dumbledore. Today, before dinner, bring the list we made.", he said trying to sound bored, ignoring the look of anger which seems to make her even more attractive. Then with a wave of his hand he stalked off.

Hermione looked at Malfoy saunter off. "Stupid git.", Ron muttered behind her, she couldn't agree more. She followed his movements until he sat down between his friends and looked up to find her looking at him. His malicious expression gone, replaced yet again by a softer, yet hard to understand look in his eyes. Hermione felt her mouth go dry, she was crazy, she has to stop doing this. She looked away, she felt sad.

It was already Five o'clock and dinner starts at 6pm so she needed to finish up fast so she could go up for the meeting with Dumbledore. She wrote fast, her quill scratching the parchment, she needed to finish her homework since it was her schedule to patrol tonight. At 5:20 she ran towards the Headmaster's office, almost catching her foot on the trick step. At exactly 5:30pm she reached the gargoyles, Malfoy was already there, she was clutching a stitch at her side and she felt winded. Malfoy eyed her wearily, she felt self- conscious, he always looked neat and composed, she patted her hair to try to tame it down. He gave a small smile, shaking his head. "What?", she said breathlessly. He leaned closer, so close Hermione took an involuntary step back. "You have ink on your cheek.", he whispered, his grey eyes taking on an almost amorous look, then he smirked at her. "Sugar quill", he said, not taking his eyes of her but leaning back, the gargoyle sprung to life. And he entered, Hermione quickly followed, rubbing surreptitiously at her cheek.

"Ahh…yes! Come in. Finally, I can talk to you two.", Dumbledore said smiling. He gestured at them to sit down and they both did. "So, what have you got for me?", he said, "OH! Here Professor,"Granger handed him a neatly rewritten list they made, "Well, I added something else, another suggestion, aside from what Mr. Malfoy and I agrred upon.", I turned to give Granger a death glare. "Muggle music?", Dumbledore peered behind his glasses, a playful smile on his lips. "What?",Draco said loudly, his eyes wide. "I'm Sorry Professor.", he said quickly. He stared at Granger, who seemed determined not to look at him, Draco's blood boiled. "Well, you see, we agreed that this Dance would foster unity within the students, I think this would be a great opportunity to introduce a little of the muggle world to the wizarding community, as most animosities are between purebloods and muggleborns and half-bloods.", she explained quickly. "I see…", Dumbledore said, thoughtful. "I like you idea Ms. Granger, yes…I heard some muggle music and they are quite catchy." Draco almost gagged. "Professor, I don't think it would be wise…", he started, "Nonsense Mr.Malfoy, it is a good idea.", Dumbledore chirped and looked at him pointedly. Draco groaned. "Now, about the other matters..."

After a few minutes of questions and clarifications, they were finally able to leave. "You can start your preparations for this after the Halloween feast, that should be enough time.", Dumbledore said, standing up. "Yes, Professor.",Hemrione replied. Malfoy barely nodded, he had been stoic during the entire meeting. As soon as they set foot outside the office, Malfoy looked around at her and gave her a menacing glare. "You are lucky Dumbledore was there Granger…You…You…opportunistic mudblood!", he said between gritted teeth before walking away. Hermione stood there hurt and angry at the same time. She expected that from Malfoy, she should have known. But she wasn't going to back down.

A/N: okay, another chappie done, hope you enjoyed it.

Xoxo - rye


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi guys

A/N: Hi guys!! I am so sorry!!i know it took me awhile to update on my story, had a weekend at the beach… you should visit the Philippines, our beaches are great!! Ahahaha anyway, thank you for reading, even though you don't review, I still appreciate it, though I would be extra happy if I heard from you!! Ahahaha ok…on to the story…. p

Disclaimer: I own nothing… bows to JKR

Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy is angry…no, scratch that, he is livid! It had been a week and a half since the meeting with the Headmaster and he has been avoiding Granger. But she always seemed to be around!! At classes, in the Great hall, in the library, in the corridors, even outside the boys bathroom! And she always had this sort of reproachful look in her face when she caught his eyes. On one incident he bumped into her again, literally. He was walking out of the library one night and she was running towards the library door, a handful of books in her arms. She collided directly into his chest, he was winded and startled. He didn't even recognize the girl until he caught the familiar scent of strawberries and mint. Draco growled at her and pushed himself up quickly. "Malfoy..", she had started to say but he cut her short. "Don't even start!", he said angrily before leaving her on the floor with her books. That same night he dreamt about her again.

_Holding her in his arms, she was asleep…her golden curls all over the pillow, her lashes thick and long, her freckles on her nose. Her lips slightly parted in a contented sigh. Draco kissed the top of her head, she smelled like heaven. Strawberries and mint. His movement must have woken her because when he looked down on her again, she gave him a sleepy smile and snuggled closer. Draco never felt more contented that he did at that moment. _

A sudden commotion brought him out of his reverie. He looked around in the common room, a group of third years were playing gobstones rather noisily. Crabbe was snoring loudly beside him and Blaise and Nott were both doing assignments and Goyle was stuffing himself with chocolate frogs. Draco felt a headache coming, these dreams had been bugging him every night. Frustrated he stood up suddenly and went to the dorm and sat on his bed. Then he saw it, the book he had borrowed from the library a few weeks ago, he completely forgot about it. Deciphering Dreams. He scanned the books pages and found what he was looking for… _this means that the dreamer's subconscious is telling him or her to start a relationship with the person in his or her dreams… Bloody hell…_ Draco read more and his stomach churned. He felt his heartbeat go faster and his head pound harder. He snapped the book shut and threw it across the room. He was shaking inside. He didn't want to believe that, it was just a stupid book. Malfoys do not associate themselves with mudbloods! But you do like her, you want her… Granger's face was loomed into his mind. Draco laid back down on his bed. His hands in his face, he was going to fight this. Even if it means denying himself of her presence which he wanted so much right now.

Hermione was writing furiously on a notebook, she was going into details about the Dance, she hated to admit to anyone but she was rather excited. She already made plans on what to wear for that night, she could imagine the look of admiration that Malfoy would give her…Malfoy, she bit her lip and stopped writing. He was angry at her, she knew it. And it was pretty sly of her to do that to him , after all he had a say on it too. She was out on the grounds with Harry and Ron as it was a beautiful day. Ginny came a short while later bringing some food and a big blanket. So here they were, a view of the lake in front of them, sitting on the ground in their uniform. Eating food from the kitchens. They were laughing and talking about some school gossip when the school bell rang. Hermione looked at her watch and gasped! "I have to go! I have Ancient runes in 10 minutes!", she said, gathering her things before running off towards the castle. She ran as fast as she could and arrived just as Professor Vector started to close the door. "I'm sorry professor…", she muttered as she made a beeline towards her seat. She glanced towards Malfoy and he gave her a glare, she quickly looked away. She was going to talk to him. She thought with a determined look on her face.

Draco stared at the back of Granger's head, coming up with reasons to not like her, but he was stumped. The only thing that stopped him was blood status and her house. He noticed how her slender hands clutched her quill, how she bit her lip as she tried to catch up with the teacher as she took notes. And how she tapped her foot absentmindedly when she concentrated. He sighed. This was harder than he thought. If only he didn't have to see her everyday, she was making him distracted, she made him curious and she made him furious with himself. Ancient Runes felt like forever, when they were dismissed, he felt relief wash over him. He stood up and strode out of the room as fast as he could but alas! "Malfoy! Wait up!!", she said loudly catching up with his fast stride, Draco didn't look at her but only tried to walk faster.

"Malfoy!", she said grabbing his arm, making him stop abruptly, he didn't look at her but she moved in front of him, a bit breathless. "Thank you!", she said, her hand still touching his arm. Draco felt his arm was on fire, but he fixed her with a cold stare. "Look, I am sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would not approve… so...please, I know we have to work together on this whole thing and I don't want us to be at each other's neck the whole time!", she said, her voice and face full of emotion. Draco looked at her searching eyes and then looked at her hand still in his arm. She followed his gaze and quickly removed it, blushing hard. "So…please?", she said quietly, looking at her shoes. Draco felt his resolve melt a little, he sighed loudly. "Whatever Granger.", he said before walking away.

Hermione stood there, a defeated look on her face. Slowly she walked towards the library, to borrow books for their assignment. Saying an occasional greeting to a bunch of people in the corridors. When she reached inside she saw Malfoy's back and she quickly hid. He was in the returning section, then he went out. She quickly walked towards the returning section and gave Madam Pince a smile before looking down at the book that as just deposited by Malfoy. Deciphering Dreams…she picked it up. "Madam Pince can I borrow this book?", she asked. "Of course…",the librarian replied, with a dismissive wave. Hermione put it in her bag and went to find the other books she needed.

"What's up?", Ron asked loudly. They just reached the Great Hall when a crowd of students were gathered around a notice on the wall. Ron. Wove his way thru the crowd and looked at the notice. "Hogsmead weekend this Saturday, and something about the Halloween feast…Hang on…costume party??", he said loudly and swore. "Ron!", hermione said, eyeing him pointedly, as a group of first years looked at him scandalized. "Right…anyway, Halloween Feast is suppose to be a costume party.", he said, "Halloween is next week right?", Harry asked, "yeah..next Saturday. Something about interhouse unity…", Hermione shrugged. They sat down on the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Everybody was talking about the upcoming costume party, but hermione ignored the buzz around her. "So, hermione…what will you be going as?", Ginny asked. Breaking into her thoughts… "I dunno yet. I guess I'll just have to buy something at Hogsmead.", she replied thoughtful. Her eyes strayed towards the Slytherin table once again…this habit has got to stop_. I wonder what Malfoy would want me to wear…_she shook her head. And gave a little giggle. "You ok?", Ron asked her. "Yeah..", she said stabbing her potatoes.

A/N: yey! Oki..im getting excited. Ahahaha nxt chapter would be for Hogsmead, any suggestions on what Hermione and Draco should wear?? Let me know!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guys

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the greeting and yes I did enjoy the beach! Hahaha look at my avatar for a preview. Anyway, to those who are confused about the costume and dress.. hermione did not have any plans on what to wear for the Halloween feast, however, she did have plans for the Christmas feast, she is excited for the xmas feast. Ehehehe I hope that cleared things up.

Chapter 11

Hogsmead was always a pleasure to visit. The different shops never ran out of new and fun stuff to sell. Draco perused through the different candies in Honeydukes, not really looking for anything particular, he wasn't into sweets much and his parents always sent him the expensive kinds from all over the world. Then the bell rang, signaling a new customer and he looked up, Ravenclaws. He felt a bit disappointed, he gave an audible sigh. Then he saw the sugar quills and gave a smirk. They reminded him of Granger, how she always chewed on her poor quills during class. He looked around the crowded shop and then picked up a few quills, as well as some butterbeer flavored candy and some jelly slugs, put the candies in the counter and rung them up. He walked over to Crabbe and Goyle who were filling their pockets with candy. He frowned. "I hope you two pay for them", he said, the two looked at him guiltily, "Uh…Yeah…",they grunted as they went to the counter to ring their candies. Blaise and Nott sniggered. "You done? I need to get out of here.", Draco said disdainfully, looking at the steady stream of students coming inside the shop, it was starting to feel warm inside. "Yeah, let's go wait for them outside.", Blaise said, signaling to the door. Draco and Nott nodded and followed him outside, weaving through the crowd until they reached the door, he could see Nott bumped into She- Weasley "Watch it!", she had cried, Nott looked at her smirking flirtatiously. Draco pushed forward using his hand and this time it was he who bumped into someone, his hand, touching something soft and round in front of him, he heard a gasp and he looked up to find Granger looking aghast, looking down on his hand which was resting on her boob. Draco felt his eyes widened, pulled his hand away from her and quickly pushed himself out before she could register anything.

_Draco Malfoy touched my boob._ Hermione was dumbstruck, she barely even registered Ron pulling her hand to get her inside the shop. "So, what do you reckon tastes better?", she heard Harry ask Ron. She snapped out of it and looked at the part were Malfoy had touched her, it felt warm, like the warmth of his hand never left, she blushed. She looked around, she must have looked stupid, she went over to Ginny and brushed the incident off, well, she tried.

Draco stared at his hand, he imagined the soft plumpness that was Granger's breast. He swallowed hard, this was going to cost him another dreamless sleep. He slowly curled his hand into a fist, imagining it was Granger's…he groaned inward, Bloody hell. "Finally, you are done!", Nott complained, as Crabbe and Goyle came out of the sweet shop. "Let's go to Zonko's…", Blaise said, already walking away, Draco and the others followed.

Ginny pulled Hermione inside a clothes shop excitedly. When Hermione stepped in she saw it was full of vintage clothes and robes and such. Ginny went down through the aisles of clothes, pausing once in a while to look at dresses. "Ohh…", Ginny swooned, "Look at this dress Herm!", she said, showing her a royal blue dress, it was beautiful but it was definitely old fashioned. Hermione looked at it. "I like the fabric…and the color…its perfect…but Gin, it's a bit old fashioned…"Ginny pulled a green dress and it looked just as old as the one Hermione was holding. "Let's go try it on…", they both went to the dressing room and after a few minutes.. "Ready?", Ginny called out. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she sort of liked it on her, the flowy material was beautiful, but somehow it was quite simple. "Ok, im ready…", she said. They both walked out of the dressing rooms and looked at each other. They both laughed. "I like that color on you Gin…but…what are we suppose to be going to as?", Hermione asked. Ginny looked at their reflection for a few minutes then she let out a wicked smile. "Let's get these Herm!", she said excited. "Um…but it's a bit simple."Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry…I have tricks up my sleeve!", she said with another wicked grin. Hermione laughed. "Ok, I put my life in your hands Weasley!", she said.

Draco gulped on his butterbeer at the three broomsticks and looked around. It was noisy and warm, everybody was talking excitedly. He was seated in a booth with some Slytherins. "…a bit stupid, isn't it? Trust a Hufflepuff to make it up. Costume party…", Nott, snorted. "Yeah…Draco agreed absent mindedly, taking interest into his bottle of butterbeer. "Well, I'll be going as a Veela…", he heard Pansy say loudly. Draco snorted, it fits her, Pansy was beautiful but she certainly had a Veela's temper. Then he saw Granger outside the window, she was laughing with the Girl – Weasley. Her hair wild in the October wind. Then they paused to greet Potter and Weasley and they all headed towards the castle. Draco checked his watch. It was almost 5pm. "We better head back.", Nott said beside him. For the briefest moment he gave Draco a meaningful look before he he stood up.

Draco was patrolling in the corridors later that evening. He walked aimlessly around, looking into empty classrooms once in a while. Then he heard a door click and open. He looked ahead of him. He saw one of the Transfiguration rooms door open slightly. He approached the door and opened it wider, looking inside when somebody pulled him in. "What the...", he exclaimed before a soft hand covered his mouth. "Shh…Be quiet.",a voice whispered. "Hermione?", he whispered back. She answered him with a kiss. Draco responded. "You called me Hermione..", she said suddenly. Draco smirked and pulled her closer to him. He was intoxicated again, as his senses filled him with her, her smell, her taste. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body closer to him, Draco deepened his kiss, coaxing her mouth to open and give him entrance. His tongue snaked inside her mouth, playing with her own. She gave out a soft moan, he traveled his hand upward to the swell of her breast, he knew how they felt now… soft and plump. He massaged her breast, kneading it gently and she responded by pulling him closer. His other hand snaked upwards. Going up her thigh, hitching up her skirt, but not daring himself to move up. She smiled at him, "Touch me Draco…", she grabbed his hand and pulled it up between her legs…he could felt the cotton that is her panties. Draco groaned and kissed her again. "Mmm…don't stop…Don't stop…", she said closing her eyes, succumbing to the pleasure. "Yes…Don't stop… Don't stop.", Draco said then he opened his eyes to looke at her but all he saw was the canopy of his four poster bed. He sat up. He had been dreaming again. He opened on the curtains that covered his bed and looked outside. Everybody was still asleep. He sighed. He felt warm all over, like he had just been making out with her. He laid back down and rolled onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. This has got to stop.

A/N: okay! Here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chappie is Halloween party!! Bwahahahaha!!

.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey

**A/N: hey! I know it took me a while to get updated but I was feeling a bit uninspired. I didn't get much reviews but hey, if ur too lazy, what the hell, you are reading my story anyway… ahahaha but please, I do hope that the number of hits really read my story and not just opened it up. Huhuhuh I need to be inspired too!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stupid plot.**

Chapter 12

The week went by like a breeze for Hermione, and she guessed for the rest of Hogwarts too! The teachers seemed to want to work them all to the ground with school work. And it was just a week before the Halloween party! They knew how to time things well. They have been so swamped with schoolwork some of the 7th years in Gryffindor even resorted to burning their homework in the common room, which of course made her deduct points from her house as Head Girl.

"Finally! Saturday! I thought this day would never come.", Ron mumbled tiredly at breakfast. Hermione gave him a smile. "Thanks 'mione.", Ron continued. "Yeah, we could never finish everything without you.", Harry said, rubbing his eyes, his glasses on the table. They had worked late last night, finishing all their homeworks before the weekend so they could enjoy the party. "Of course.", she said smugly, "Whatever could you do without me?", she said airily. Harry threw a muffin at her, she laughed picked it up and bit into it. "So what are you wearing tonight?", Ron piped up, helping himself into some sausages. "I dunno, Ginny was the one who thought about it and honestly I have no idea!", she said thoughtfully, now that she thought about it, where was Ginny? They were almost done with breakfast when the youngest Weasley came in and started eating ravenously. "Morning guys!", she said through a mouthful of food. Harry started laughing at his girlfriend. "Hermione! Meet you in your room later, around 3…", a wicked smile on her face. "Tell me what your wearing Gin!", Harry whined, Ginny kissed him on the lips quickly. Ron made a face. "I told you it's a surprise! So wait for it tonight.", she said winking at Harry, then he swiftly planted a kiss on her temple.. Hermione never felt so jealous her entire teenage life. She wished she had that too. She sighed.

It was a beautiful day and they spent most of it outdoors, talking and relaxing by the lake. By 3pm, Hermione started up to her dormitory. Ginny had excused herself just after lunch. She went inside the girls' room and found it in a flurry of activity already. All her roommates have already washed their hair and putting something on their faces. Which looked like whipped cream. "Uhm..guys?", she said nervously. "There you are! We have got to get you ready!", Parvati said loudly, pulling her arm and dragging her into the bathroom then closed the door. "Okay.", Hermione said to herself, blinking a few times. _What was she suppose to do here?_ She thought, then she saw a towel in her arm, which she had no idea how it got there. "Right… bath."

Hermione turned the shower off and began drying herself. Wrapping the towel around her she went out of the bathroom and was immediately whisked away by one of the white faced girls. She was made to sit on a chair and was immediately given several bottles. Face cream, lotion, moisturizer…and a lot of other stuff. "Whoah! Is this really necessary?", she asked to no one in particular. "It will be if you want to catch somebody's eye tonight.", Parvati called out from her closet. Blond hair and grey eyes came to mind. She blushed and proceeded to do what they asked.

"Hermione you wanna see your costume now?", Ginny called out. "Yes!", she replied quickly, suddenly feeling nervous. She walked towards her closet and felt her eyes open in shock. "Oh my God Gin! What did you do!!"

Draco closed the last button of his costume and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked dashing as always. He smirked, God he was full of himself! He looked around at his friends and saw Goyle and Crabbe in matching lumpy grey cloths over them. He quirked an eyebrow at them. "What are you supposed to be? Rocks?", he asked. They both looked at him and grunted. "yeah, cause they are strong, like us." Draco looked over to Blaise who paused in changing his clothes to listen. He caught Draco's eye and they both started to laugh. Nott came out of the bathroom dressed all in black, a billowing cape on his back. "What are you supposed to be?", Blaise asked him. Theo Nott looked down on his clothes and looked up to give them a smirk. "Snape.", Draco laughed so hard he was coughing. "We better go.", Theo said glancing at his watch. Draco made a last look over of himself in the mirror before heading for the door.

The Great halls doors were still closed when the Slytherins arrived. Students were milling around the vast corridor , talking excitedly, laughing at each others costume. Draco craned his neck a bit, looking for a certain Gryffindor, but he was having a hard time looking for her in a see or colorful costumes and painted faces. "Hi Draco, you look dashing tonight.", He heard Pansy say behind him. He turned to look at her and gave her a small bow and smile. "You look nice Pansy.", and she did, she changed her dark her into platinum blond and wore a body hugging, expensive looking silver dress that seemd to sparkle as she moved. She smiled. "What are you suppose to be? A Duke?", she asked, eyeing the Dark Blue dress robes and its intricate gold embroidery, a sword at his hip. "A Prince.", he smirked. "Of course.", Pansy said, laughing, "Save me a dance ok?", she said winking at him. Then the Great Hall's doors opened, just before he could reply. Then everybody was pushing to get in.

"Come on Hermione!", Ginny hissed at her, putting on her cloak as it was chilly. Hermione struggled to put on her shoes, balancing on one leg as she slipped the last one on. "Ok done!", she said grabbing her cloak and dashed outside. They practically ran towards the Great Hall. Everybody was already inside. Hermione stopped in her tracks to admire the scene before her. The long house tables were once again replaced with smaller round tables, on the center of each table was a lavish centerpiece of pumpkins which seemed to glow eerily, it was stuffed with different kinds of candies. Candles floating everywhere giving the room a dull light. But it looked perfect. The Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff outdid themselves. She smiled and gazed around to look for her friends, unfastening her cloak absent mindedly and folded it neatly on her arm. She scanned the room again before her eyes locked into grey eyes. Malfoy. She felt her heart skip a beat, he looked at her in surprise and mingled admiration. She continued to hold his gaze until she felt Ginny pull her away. Then they saw Ron's red hair, Ginny tapped his back. He looked at her but he was wearing round glasses, a lightning scar on his forehead and his eyes were green not brown. "Harry? Why is your hair red?", she asked, Harry laughed. "Take a look at Ron!", he pointed to his right and saw Ron wearing glasses and a drawing of a scar on his forehead. "We decided to dress up as each other." Hermione laughed so hard she snorted. Ginny gave a look of disgust. They sat down, Hermione looked at Ron who was staring at her. She suddenly felt self – conscious. "You look beautiful Hermione.", he said in awe. "Blimey."he smiled at her, Hermione blushed profusely. "Thank you Ron. Really its all Ginny's idea.", she said gesturing to Ginny who was at this moment angry with her boyfriend. "Ugh! Now I cant kiss you!", she said loudly, "Why not?", Harry countered. "Cause I feel like im snogging my brother!" Harry gulped. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and sniggered.

Draco couldn't believe it was Granger, he felt like he was on fire. She looked so beautiful it hurt. Her hair was down and in tame curls, it was sparkling in places, her blue gown was cut unevenly and it was flowy, one shoulder was exposed, her arms were bare. He felt like he was staring at something magical. He was so caught off guard. "Granger looks beautiful.", Blaise said at his side, breaking into his thoughts. Draco looked at his friend who was staring at him a mysterious smile on his face. Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I don't think she is close to beautiful.", he said covering himself. God help him, she was gorgeous. He felt his heart swell, how he longed to kiss those shoulders. He quickly downed his drink, as if to prove his point. Blaise gave a low laugh.

After dinner, the party was in full swing, most of the people were on their feet dancing. Hermione was laughing so hard, her cheeks were hurting. Ron proved to be not much of a dance partner. He looked so awkward she couldn't stop laughing. At least he was dancing. Then a slow song struck up, Lavender came to collect Ron. "You don't mind if I dance with my boyfriend?", she asked. Hermione smiled. "Of course not.", she took a quick look around and saw Ginny and Harry hugging and swaying to the music. She smiled sadly, then started to get out of the dance floor when somebody grabbed her arm. She looked around. "Can I have a dance Granger?",it was Blaise Zabini. Hermione was taken aback. But he smiled sweetly and winked at her pulling her into his arms and started moving on the spot. His arm around her waist and her hand in his. "I didn't say yes Zabini.", Hermione said smirking. "Ahh….but you also didn't say no.", he said smiling at her. Hermione giggled, she actually giggled. "I like your dress Granger…and your hair. What are you suppose to be?", he asked. "Water nymph.", she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy looking at them, A blond Pansy in his arms. He looked shocked. "I see.", Zabini said, looking at her expression, Hermione turned to look at him. "I like it.", he grinned, he was quite handsome, Zabini. His Italian features were very strong, his dark hair and dark eyes were almost sultry. Hermione blushed. "Are you flirting with me?", she scoffed at him. He grinned. "Ahh… depends.",he said. "Depends on what?", she said quirking an eyebrow. "Is it working?"he said. Hermione blushed hard, biting her lip. He laughed and twirled her around. "So what are you suppose to be?", she asked him this time. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm suppose to be a rich snob.", he said airily. Hermione laughed. He twirled her again. "Is he bothering you Hermione?", Ron asked from behind her. They both turned to look at him. "It's just dancing Weasley.", Zabini said smoothly. "He didn't ask you.", Harry countered. "He is telling the truth. It's just dancing Harry. He is being nice.", Hermione said. Most of the students have already stopped dancing to look at them. Harry and Ron seemed to be ignoring her. The song ended. And a faster one started to play. "It was a pleasure to dance Granger.", Zabini said, kissing the back of her hand. He was trying to spite her friends. Then Malfoy appeared at Zabini's side, an angry look on his face. He looked at Hermione briefly, a firm line on his lips. He pulled Zabini by the arm and dragged him off of the dance floor.

Leaving a shocked group of Gryffindors on the dancefloor.

**A/N: ahaha I know it's a cliffy, but I guess you have to read the next chapter. insert evil laugh here**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hi

**A/N: hi! I missed you princessinct! Ahaha but its good to hear from you again. Thank you sweat pea. I can really feel the anticipation! Ahaha. Id like to ask my readers to pm or review me a song that they find inspiring, that they feel would fit the characters' relationship and ill try to make a scene around it. Now onto the story…**

Chapter 13

"What are you doing Blaise?", Draco hissed, a menacing look in his grey eyes. Blaise had the audacity to smirk, he was pinned on a dark corner and he was smirking. "I didn't know Granger was taken.", he said simply. "She is Granger! A Gryffindor! Mudblood!", Draco said angrily. "Are we talking about me or you?", he asked slowly. Draco felt his cheeks burn. "You know I have never been into that house and blood thing…", Blaise continued saying, looking at Draco carefully, studying every reaction. Draco didn't know what to say. He loosened his grip on Blaise and stared almost longingly at the dancefloor, where Granger was dancing with Longbottom. "I need a drink.", He said curtly before stalking off to find Nott.

Hermione was enjoying herself so much she could hardly breathe. She lost sight of Malfoy and felt a bit disappointed. The party was almost winding down when she sat down on their table taking a breather. She watched as her friends having a blast with their girlfriends and again felt that pang of loneliness. Sipping on her drink she scanned the room. Most of the younger years have left the party.

"Where's Draco?", she heard somebody ask. She turned to look at Pansy Parkinson looking angry. Hermione smirked, for some reason she felt a strange satisfaction knowing that Malfoy was avoiding his girlfriend. She went out of the Great Hall and started for the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, she felt beautiful, Malfoy didn't think so. She sighed bitterly. What is it with him! Why was it so important to her what he thought! He barely even looked at her tonight. Ugh, she was disgusted with herself. She went all through that trouble but he couldn't even steal a glance at her. _Well.. there was this look in his eyes when she entered the party…it was almost admiration… Stop it Hermione! He is not interested! He is just a stupid git! Why are you pining for the likes of him! Cause he looked so handsome in his costume…he looked like the men she would read about in novels, the handsome dukes…with gorgeous grey eyes and soft blond hair…tall and powerful…_ she hit her forehead with her palm. "Ow!", she hit herself to hard. Wincing a bit she rubbed the spot gently.

Draco was tipsy. He had been drinking with Nott's Firewhiskey. His head was starting to spin. He splashed some cold water on his face. Granger! All he could think about is Granger! This was not good. He was starting to like the mudblood. When he saw Blaise dancing with her, making her laugh. He felt so jealous he wanted to hex his friend to the Hospital wing! She was driving him crazy!he groaned. And the alcohol wasn't making things better. He got himself together and slowly ambled out of the boys' bathroom. He leaned a bit on the wall in the corridor steadying himself. When he saw her go outside of the bathroom. "Granger!", he called.

Hermione turned at the sound of his voice. It was dark but she could make out Malfoy's tall frame. "What?", she replied. He was walking towards her, slowly and in then swayed a bit. He reached her. "You are drunk Malfoy!", she seethed, the nerve! "No I am not. I am bit dizzy but I am certainly most not drunk!", he said as he leaned sideways and Hermione reached out instinctively to steady him, pushing him into the wall. "What are you thinking? Drinking in school! You are supposed to be Headboy!", she hissed at him. "It's your fault!", he said roughly. "How the hell is it my fault now?", she snapped! He didn't respond. Hermione felt angry but then she remembered something, panic settled in.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" "What?" he asked "Dumbledore asked to see us after the party! You better be there!", she said. "Bloody hell!", he swore loudly. "Granger, get me Blaise." "Who?" "Zabini! Blaise Zabini!" "Oh! Wait.", she said and ran to the Great Hall to find Zabini. She looked around and saw him talking to some Ravenclaw. "Zabini,", she called. "Malfoy needs you.", she said hurriedly. "What?", he asked blinking. Hermione leaned in closer. "Malfoy is pissed, he is outside the boys' bathroom. He said to find you.", she said quickly. "Shit!", he said, "thanks.", he said before running outside. Hermione looked around and saw a few students left. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:15pm. She groaned. Malfoy better be sober by midnight.

"Bloody! What the hell were you thinking!?", Blaise said loudly. "It's Granger's fault.. and yours too!", Draco replied simply. "Why is it my fault?", he said breathless, as he heaved Draco off the floor and lead him inside the bathroom again. "I'll be right back.", he said and Draco stared at his reflection. He was starting to sober up. He groaned. "Okay, here you go." Blaise said, as he returned. Handing him a goblet. Draco eyed him warily. "What do I have to do?" "You have to drink a lot of water mate, so you could piss it all off." Draco groaned again.

Hermione glanced at the clock again, it was just 5minutes to midnight and Malfoy was still missing. She was so nervous she was starting to fidget. Then about a minute later, she saw Malfoy come in, looking composed as always. She breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up as he reached her. She frowned at him. "Are you sober? I can't believe you pulled that stunt! You are suppose to set a good example.", she was whining but she didn't care, she gave him a reproachful pout. He just stood there gazing at her. His grey eyes dropping to lips. He licked his lips instinctively. And Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine and she stood up straight. Then he quickly veiled his emotions. "I didn't know you care Granger. I'm touched.", he droned on sarcastically. Hermione felt anger slice her up inside. "Yeah I should have never sent Zabini to you, maybe we should have just continued dancing and forgot about your drunk self!", she said angrily.

Draco was about to retort when McGonagall approached them, "The headmaster is waiting for you lot.", she said nodding to them. Draco felt angry again. And it was for the wrong reasons. He just wanted to blame it on her and Blaise. She doesn't know anything about what he feels. But still the thought of Blaise touching her made him angry. They walked towads the teacher's table, he followed behind Granger, her curves accentuated by her dress, there was a gentle sway of her hips as she walked, and her skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. He almost sighed aloud. _What the hell was wrong with him? He was turning into a pathetic bloke. And Malfoys are never pathetic! _He was making himself angrier. But he kept his face in check when they reached the Headmaster.

"Yes! I want to Thank you! For keeping things in order and setting a good example, interacting with students from other houses. Mr. Boot, Ms. Abbot, you did a marvelous job tonight and as for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy I trust that you have been taking note of tonight's gathering. Maybe you could use a few ideas again for your assignment.", his eyes twinkled merrily. Hermione nodded in response a smile on her face. Then after a few announcement on the scheduling of patrolling they were allowed to leave. Most of the students were already going back to their dorms and the Great hall was almost empty.

Cloak in hand Hermione turned to leave when Malfoy grabbed her arm and made her face him. She looked at him defiantly. "What Malfoy?", she said angrily her brown eyes flashing daggers at him. Then with one swift movement he pulled her to him and crushed his lips into hers in a closed lip kiss. Hermione was in shock then just as quickly as he started he removed the pressure on her lips but he buried his face on her neck, she could feel his breath on her shoulder. His lips and his nose lightly brushing against her skin. She felt herself tremble slightly at their contact. His hand on her arm, tightening its grip in an almost possessive manner. "Stay away from Zabini Granger.", he whispered to her ear softly. Then slowly he pulled away, his eyes full of emotion as he stared into hers. "Malfoy…", she started to say. But he cut her off. "Goodnight.", he said softly then without another word he left her standing there.

Draco walked quickly into the dark corridor. He hadn't realize what he was doing until he felt her lush lips against his. Then he had to touch her, smell her, feel her close to him. He meant what he said to stay away from Blaise. The guy was a flirt and he could not bear the fact that he touched her once, if he did it again, he will hex his arse off. Then sighing loudly he went down to the dungeons to get started on the sleep he knew would not come. How ironic. He grinned to himself. At least he knew what Granger tasted like, and it was almost heaven.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the party too! Hehehe let me know what u think! R n R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ei

**A/N: ei! I am happy people like my story. Thank you for reading. Really. Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ok? **

Chapter 14

Hermione stirred before opening slowly an eye. It was bright outside from what she could see in the gap of her curtains. She stretched her body then wiped the sleep off her eyes then stopped. Did last night really happen? Did Malfoy really kiss her? She brought her fingers to her lips and felt it tingle as she remembered the soft pressure. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again. This was all so surreal! Draco Malfoy kissed her. She felt a sudden urge to scream in disbelief. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She was acting like a little girl, she giggled. And she was talking to herself and laughing at herself. She giggled some more. Viktor didn't evoke the same feelings that Malfoy did. It wasn't even close to what Malfoy made her feel inside. She felt like royalty was after her. Royalty. How fitting, Malfoy was dressed as a prince last night. His robes fitted him well, his broad shoulders and long blond hair. The look of admiration in his eyes. She felt herself start to sweat, she was blushing again. She touched her face and her neck, he kissed her neck and shoulder. Oh my God! His breath on her neck…like soft feathers. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it again. She must look crazy. Then slowly she opened her curtain and looked at the time. It was already 10 in the morning. She looked around and found her fellow Gryffindors were still in bed as well, talking or sleeping. "Morning guys.", she greeted them with a smile. "Morning. ", they chorused, totally oblivious to last night's incident. She grabbed her towel and decided to take a bath.

Draco came out of the bath, a towel draped around his hips. "Good Morning.", he greeted Blaise, an easy grin on his lips. Blaise looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, he looked disheveled. "Somebody is cheerful today.", he commented watching Draco change clothes. "Just slept well last night.", Draco replied. Blaise snorted, standing up he got his towel and headed for the bath. "I bet it has something to do with a certain water nymph.", he said in a low voice, chuckling. Draco looked at him in surprise then narrowed his eyes at him. Blaise gave him a knowing look, went inside the bath laughing. Draco finished dressing a wistful look on his face, what would she do when they saw each other again today. He sighed. Wishing he could do more than stealing glances. The whole school would have a field day if they knew he wanted to pursue a muggleborn. The reality hit him. He slumped back on his bed. Potter and Weasley. His house mates, his parents. He would be a disgrace to all purebloods. What the hell was he thinking?

Hermione put on a bit of make up and stared at herself in the mirror. Smoothing her hair. She wore her favorite shirt and a little bolero and jeans. She wanted to look nice for Malfoy. Oh God. This was crazy! Totally crazy!! She bit her lip at her reflection.. part of her wanted to hide in the room forever at the thought of seeing him again. What would she say? What would he do? Was he going to be an ass again? She swallowed hard. "Hermione, lets go down for lunch! Harry and Ron are waiting.", Ginny said, peeking behind the door. "Okay, be right down Gin.", she said, smiling briefly at her friend. With one last look at herself in the mirror, sighed then went out of her room.

It was now or never. Hermione walked nervously with her friends towards lunch. They were all talking about last night's party, laughing at Harry's attempts to dance. They reached the double doors just as Malfoy and the Slytherins were coming inside. Hermione tried so hard to pretend not to look at him that she tripped on her shoe just as she entered the Hall. She was falling forward when somebody held her back. She looked up to find herself in Blaise Zabini's arms yet again! He grinned down at her. "Careful Granger, I'm starting to think you're falling for me.", he said, winking as he set her right. She laughed weakly, he face blushing. "Thank you.", she managed to get out, her eyes set on Malfoy who looked like he was punched in the gut.

"Bothering her again Zabini? Don't you have better things to do?", Ron snarled at him. "Ronald. Stop it. He was just trying to help me up.", Hermione snapped at him. Zabini opened his mouth to say a retort when Malfoy cut in. "Weasley, do try to keep your temper in check. He was just helping your klutz of a friend. Honestly! And you accuse us Slytherins for being violent!", he said full of disdain and scorn. His mouth was twisted into a frown at Hermione. "Malfoy is right Ron, we have been talking about inter – house unity and the Slytherins haven't been really bothering us for some time now. Could you just grow out of it?", she said, exasperatedly. Ron looked like he was slapped. Ok that wasn't good. Defending Slytherins over my best friend. She could see the hurt in his eyes before he turned and stomped away. Hermione panicked. "Thank you Zabini.", she said, then looked at Malfoy, their gazes lingering for awhile at each others face. Hermione felt her heart do a somersault. "Erm…bye!", she said before walking away to catch up with Ron.

"Oi ! Draco, move your arse I'm famished!", Nott said, pushing him a bit. Draco snapped back to reality then made his way into their table. "Wow, I must be on a roll with Granger, she defended me twice in two days!", Blaise murmured to Draco, his tone smug and teasing. Draco snorted at his friend. "You wish Zabini.", he said under his breath. Blaise turned to him a thoughtful look on his face. "I am right am I?, he said. "I don't know what you're talking about.", Draco replied smoothly, not even looking Blaise. "You – ", he started. Draco gave him a look that made him stop talking. Blaise held up his hands in surrender then started to eat. Draco stared at Granger. She had a sad look on her face. Weasley was completely ignoring her and so was Potter. Stupid best friends, they don't even try to listen to her. He wanted to go over there and give her a hug and then hex those stupid oafs to oblivion. He wanted so much with her.

He sighed, staring at his treacle tart like it had died. He can't be with Granger. She was the epitome of everything he stood against! The sudden attraction has put him off guard. He had to fight his feelings. He just had to. He looked up to see her looking at him, she held his gaze. It was full of questions, her eyes, and sadness. He gave her a slow sad smile, she returned the favor.

Hermione didn't dare talk to Malfoy after what happened at lunch. Ron and Harry were pissed at her and she understood why. They had always been bull – headed when it came to her sense of justice and righteousness. She sighed, she was bored and she had nothing to do. Having done all her homework, she was becoming restless. She was stuck in her room as nobody wanted to talk to her. she sat at her bed gazing out of the window for a few minutes, not really thinking. Feeling annoyed with everything, she sat up and went to rummage through her school bag to find any homework she might have left out or forgotten, then she saw it. The book Malfoy borrowed. Deciphering Dreams. Then she remembered, her dreams with Malfoy. It had stopped last night. Like it was fulfilled by the kiss he gave her, like her mind and soul was put at ease. She opened to the chapter she was looking for and read. Her pulse began to quicken, this had to be a joke.

"So I secretly want to be Malfoy's girlfriend?", she swallowed, reread the paragraph and swallowed again. Slowly, she closed the book and laid down on her bed, her legs dangling on the side. Then she saw a flash of the moments she had with him alone. The sudden rush of emotions washed over her. She knew what was inside her heart and her head but she dared not acknowledge it. To acknowledge it would make it real and true. No. Hermione Granger always made sure of every detail in her life and right now, she was so confused about everything.

She decided to go to the library and returned the book then went out to the lake to enjoy some afternoon sun. She headed to her favorite spot, the big rock under the trees. Then she saw Malfoy sitting cross legged on her spot. She paused, willing herself to go back up the castle but her feet had a mind on their own, they walked towards him. "You are sitting on my spot Malfoy.", she said. He looked up, his grey eyes squinted at the sun. "Oh… You. Great.", he murmured, then ignored her. "Go find your own rock Granger.", he said, taking out a bag of Bertie Botts. Hermione almost giggled. He looked like a kid right at that moment. "This is my spot Malfoy.", she pointed out. He looked around as if looking for something. "I don't see your name on it.", he said calmly, putting a bean in his mouth then made a face. A laugh escaped her mouth. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine!", she said, sitting down beside him.

Draco stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing?", he demanded. A bit pink in his face. "Sitting down." Stubborn muggleborn. He clenched his jaw. He was not moving an inch. He always got what he want and he was not giving up his spot for her. An uncomfortable silence ensued between them. He was too aware of everything about her. her hair that brushed his neck as the wind blew, the steady breathing, the rise and fall of her breasts, her scent. He closed his eyes and leaned on the rock. He knew he should move but he was trapped, he wanted to be this near to her. he wanted to take everything in. She moved a bit but he dared not look or he might just kiss her again. "Why aren't moving away from me Malfoy?, she asked softly. Draco opened his eyes but didn't answer. He was fighting an inner struggle of wanting her near and telling her off. He knew the latter would be the wiser choice but he wanted to indulge himself.

Hermione sighed and looked at the lake, they were practically alone in the grounds. She blushed. They must have looked like they were out on a date in the distance. He smelled so nice, and his body was warm , she could see a small mole on the side of his neck. It was sexy. Hermione blushed at her own thoughts. She never thought she could say that about a guy. This was Malfoy. She sighed again when he didn't answer her question. he had stopped eating his Bertie Bott's and he was looking away from her. "Maybe I like it Granger.", he said lowly, his voice a low grumble. Hermione looked at him, he was looking at the lake. "Like what?", she asked in confusion. He looked at her in the eye. "Sitting close to you." Hermione didn't know how to react. She held his gaze and felt her heart do somersault after somersault in her chest. His gaze dropped to her lips again and he leaned in closer. Somebody screamed.

Draco's face shot up and turned to look for the source of the commotion. He saw a bunch of 4th year Hufflepuffs surrounding somebody on the ground and a bunch of 5th year Slytherins laughing. "Bloody hell.", he snarled angrily and stood up and almost ran towards the group. Granger closely behind him. He reached the Huffepuffs and demanded what happened. He saw a student on the ground with angry boils erupting all over his face. "Who did this?", came Granger's stern voice, they all pointed to a Slytherin boy. Malfoy gave them an angry look.

"20 points from Slytherin! And Professor Snape shall be hearing about this.", he told them off. They all went back to the castle in haste then he turned to see Granger helping the Hufflepuffs. "Go take him to the Infirmary.", she said and they helped him up and towards the castle. Draco swore under his breath. Snape is going to be angry. He had been told to keep the Slytherin's in check as the Headmaster has become steadily disapproving of their House. He ran his fingers through his hair. Granger was looking at him with a smile on her face. "That was nice to see from you Malfoy.", she said. Draco felt himself blush a bit. He cleared his throat. "Have to go see Professor Snape…", he heard himself say before going back to the castle.

Hermione smiled at his retreating back. The headed inside as well. Then she saw Ron and Harry. She ran to them and offered an apology. Harry gave her a smile and Ron grunted. She smiled in relief.

A/N: I am so glad a few people got around to reviewing my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any scenes or moments you want to suggest? R n R please!!

Xoxo - rye


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oho

A/N: Oho! Princessinct, you read my mind. Hahaha to Michelle amethyst, yea maybe it would be easier if Ron did date a slytherin but it would be hypocritical of him since he was always the one who strongly disapproved of their house and besides he is dating lavender. Hehehe I don't want Ron to be a Hypocrite. Tnx for your review! A hug to Ashleigh, Sweetpea, Glykera, chanela and Denise! Hope to hear more from you. xD

Chapter 15

"I expected better performance from you seventh years! NEWTs are getting nearer and you are barely even close to the acquired level! Well, except perhaps for Ms. Granger!", Professor McGonagall said sternly after a very hard lesson on Transfiguration. Students were giving Hermione bitter looks as she had the only one to be successful, again. They were dismissed finally after a long scolding from the Deputy Headmistress. They all sat down at the dinner table. "It's the start of the week and already swamped with homework!", Ron moaned. Harry nodded and put his head in his hands. "You'll be fine guys. We just have to help each other.", Hermione said bracingly. "Thanks Hermione.", Harry said giving her a small smile. They were all too tired to talk so they all ate in silence then slowly headed out of the Hall. "Granger."

Draco walked towards Granger and her friends. Potter and Weasley moved closer to her. Draco smirked at them. She gave him a look. He hadn't seen her all day today as they didn't have the same classes that day. She looked tired. "What can I do for you Malfoy?", she said, oddly formal sounding. He frowned at her. "The Christmas Dance, we are suppose to get started on that.", he looked at her face as comprehension drew. She hit herself on the head. "OH! I am so sorry I forgot all about it. Have a lot of schoolwork to do and patrol duties to memorize…"She blabbered, by then she dropped her bag and herself to the floor and started to rummage thru her big bag.

Draco watched fascinated as her school uniform rode up exposing her creamy legs. He looked at Potter and Weasley, who looked at him with murder, he gave them a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Then looked back down at Granger just as she looked up and met his lingering gaze at her thighs. She blushed and stood up abruptly. "I left my list in the Dormitory.", she said breathlessly. Her face pink, Draco tsked at her. "You find me when you are ready to do your job Granger. ", he said in a bored voice. Before stalking off.

Hermione looked at the back of his head angrily, stupid git. She never understood him, he could be nice and sweet one day then back to his annoying self again. He was confusing the hell about her. "Come on, let's go back to the common room.", Harry said pulling her arm, she followed. What about that kiss? His warning about Zabini? His admitting to wanting to sit close to her? The look he gave her just there as he stared at her thighs. She blushed. That Malfoy has serious mental problems.

Draco hurried towards his Herbology class. He is running late. He had been grateful when Granger told him she left the list last night. He was swamped with schoolwork and now he is late. He was sprinting towards the greenhouses when he met Granger, they had just finished Herbology. "Malfoy, I got the list.", she said hurriedly. Waving a piece of paper at his face. "Not now, I have to get to class.", he said quickly barely even looking at her. He pushed the door as Prof. Sprout started to close it. He was breathless. She gave him a pointed look. He swallowed air and then proceeded to his seat beside Blaise.

The rest of the week came with a flurry of activity and sleepless nights. Everytime Hermione tried to catch Malfoy he was always on the run, and everytime he tried to look for her, she was busy as well. Even on Ancient Runes, the class they had together they barely talked as Prof. Vector gave them such a grueling exercise. They were playing cat and mouse all thru the week.

Friday night came. "Oi! Granger!", he said, "Got anything for me?", he asked a tired look on his face. Hermione looked at him. "I haven't had time to review it and add ideas, however I made an extra copy for you, you can put in your ideas, if you have anything to add.", she said handing out a neatly written list. He stared at it for a while. "Yeah, well I have patrol duty tonight so I will just give it to you tomorrow.", he said, sighing a bit. He ran his hand through his hair, it fell over his eyes. Hermione stared at him, she could smell him again. His loosened tie and his unkempt hair, she thought he looked so appealing she wanted to kiss him so bad. She sighed audibly.

His grey eyes looked at her, his mouth opened slightly as if in question. Hermione knew she was burning up. She could almost feel the heat radiating off her. He gave her an amused smirk. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow Granger.", he said looking at her flushed face. "Yeah…tomorrow.."she said smiling weakly before running off.

Draco grinned so big his cheeks hurt. So maybe she did find him attractive too. Those plump lips needed to be kissed by him. Maybe he should pursue her. He turned around to see a smirking Blaise. "I saw that.", he said. Draco gave a snort and started to walk towards the dungeons. Blaise followed him, much to his chagrin. "What are you talking about?", Draco bit out. Blaise gave out a laugh. "That exchange between you and Granger. The chemistry! Oh yes, I saw how she looked at you. And you flirted with her.", he said in a low voice. Draco felt himself blush. "Its nothing Blaise. Just trying to be civil." Balise snorted. "If I know better you have a crush on the little mudblood.", he said. Draco felt angry at his words. "Like you said, she is a mudblood. Why should I like her?", Draco said angrily, running his hand thru his hair again. "Don't ask me Drake, ask yourself that.", Blaise said, grinning. "It's nothing.", Draco said dismissively. "Ok… if you say so."

They reached the dungeons and entered their common room. "Then I am sure wouldn't mind if I made a move on her.", Blaise said. Draco stopped abruptly. "What?", he hissed at his friend. "I don't mind if she is muggleborn. She is pretty and she is smart and she has curves in the right places. I should know, I felt them.", Blaise said wistfully. Draco felt his jaw clench. Draco felt a sudden urge to murder his friend. Blaise gave out a laugh. "I'm just pulling your leg Draco. You know where to find me if you wanna talk.", he said, winking. Then he turned towards the common room and asked. "Who wants to play exploding snap?"

Hermione spent most of Saturday morning finishing her schoolwork. Then when lunch came, she looked over the Slytherin table and tried to catch Malfoy's eye but he was busy talking to Blaise. She sighed. After lunch she went up to the library to start on her reading for next weeks's classes.

Draco spent most of his Saturday doing schoolwork and going thru the list and arguing with Blaise about pursuing Granger. By the time he was done he was forming a headache. He went out to find Granger and decided to look for the library first. Sure enough she was there scribbling on a piece of paper. He sat down opposite her. She looked up in surprise and gave a slight smile. He handed the list to her, she grabbed it. "I like it, especially the food. ", she said, smiling at him. They discussed a few more details, looking at each other's list, commenting and making changes. They finally got into an argument over the theme. Hermione wanted one and Malfoy didn't. "That's stupid Granger. I don't think we need to have one, I mean, its Christmas! What theme could you want? Its enough!", he said loudly. His anger getting the better of him. Madam Pince came to their table telling them off.

Granger leaned in to whisper. "Of course there has to be a theme. It gives the party more personality!" Draco snorted loudly. Madam Pince gave them another stern stare. Draco stood up and sat down beside her. she gaped at him. "Better.", he said. Everybody was staring at them, he could see her blush. He smirked. "Like I said, maybe I like sitting close to you.", he whispered. She blushed under his gaze. "What are you Trying to do…", she asked him. "Sitting close to you.", he said, simply leafing thru the papers in the table.

"And I think that we should do the Formal party instead of wearing casual clothes. We see them almost everyday.",he said matter of factly.

Granger didn't respond, he was just staring at him, Draco tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He proceeded to work on her list, crossing out words. After a minute she was still staring at him. Draco turned to her and leaned closer. "I know I am devilishly handsome but please I would rather you not grovel on my behalf.", he said a smirk on his face. He could see the anger in her eyes! She looked so cute when she was angry. She hastily looked away. He chuckled.

"Why don't we finish this after dinner.",Malfoy said looking at the time, it was almost dinner time. "I cant I have to finish my paper after then I have patrol duty tonight. ", she said standing up and gathering her things. "I'll come with you.", he said quickly. She stopped. "What?", she asked in surprise. "I'll come with you on Patrol.", he said standing up to look at her. she narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed softly. "Why?", she asked him. "I want to." He said simply. Hermione looked at him, thinking.

"I'll see you at 9:45pm.", she said "At the Great hall doors.", she said. He nodded, grinning. "It's a date then." He said, winking before he set off to find dinner. Hermione ran towards Gryffindor tower. Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…saying it over and over again like a mantra.

Dinner went uneventful, well except for the fact that Hermione barely ate. She was so nervous on meeting Malfoy, it was ruining her appetite. She glanced at him, he was so calm and collected, he merely looked at her and gave a smirk.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat in the common room. She had changed her outfit so many times before settling into a pair of jeans and a girly shirt and long cardigan. She looked at her watch for the nth time that night. at exactly 9:45 she went down, figuring that if she was late he wouldn't wait for her. she walked slowly, her legs feeling like it were made of jelly as she got nearer.

She saw him at the distance. His hands in his pocket, he was looking out of the window. His Blond hair turning silver in the moonlight. When he heard her footsteps he turned to look at her direction and smiled. "You're late."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: hello! Thanks for reading! I am glad to hear that I have improved my writing skills… hahaha thanks avaine for your support1 xD

Chapter 16

"You're late"

"I figured you were joking about meeting me.", Hermione admitted, he frowned as he moved towards her. He was wearing a grey long – sleeved shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and jeans. "You look nice.", he commented. Taking her in, her hair in a low pony tail, exposing her long graceful neck and taking the hair out of her face. She blushed. "Thank you.", she muttered. "You don't look so bad yourself.", she continued. He grinned then handed her a small box. "Here, this is for you."

Draco stared as she hesitated, "What is this for?", she asked him as she accepted the gift. "This is a date, I thought you were supposed to give your date a little gift.", he said simply, his fingers brushing against hers. She didn't pull away, so did he. "This is a date?", she said. he smirked. "I said it was date. Why do you keep asking me?", he asked. Granger blushed but didn't reply. "If you don't want it, I'll just take it and go back to my room."

"No. Its just that I didn't expect…", she said tightening her hold on the little box. Draco grinned as she started to open the box. "Wait!", he said quickly. She looked at him. "Open it after out date. It's a surprise." She looked at it a smile of disbelief on her lips. "Ok.", she said. "Shall we?" Draco nodded. They started to walk around. An uncomfortable silence settled in between them. And she was starting to fidget. Draco didn't really know what to talk about. He looked at her sideways and sighed. He will kill Blaise for talking him into this.

"Malfoy…", Hermione asked. "About the other night… when you… when you…", she swallowed, looking at him, he was blushing but he nodded. "Yeah…that, why did you do it?", he was blushing. "I don't really know… it just felt right…", he said slowly. "And when you said Maybe you wanted to be sitting close to me…", she started. "You really get to the point do you?", he commented. Hermione looked at him, saw that he was grinning, she laughed nervously. "Yeah I guess I do that a lot." "It's fine, I like it in a weird sort of way…", he said. Hermione gave him an embarrassed look. He laughed. "I mean it. It' s kind of refreshing. Many girls try to act coy and shy and expect us to know what they are talking about."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "You mean Pansy Parkinson?" he almost stumbled. "Well.. yeah." "Isn't she you're girlfriend? Does she know you came to see me?", she said her eyes narrowed at him. Draco laughed, "Like I said, you always get to the point…", Hermione grinned. "She was my girlfriend.. and no she doesn't know I was seeing you tonight.", she nodded, pausing to look inside an empty classroom. They went up the stairs. "Why does Potter and Weasley know?", he said looking at her. "No…", she answered. They continued to walk in silence.

They walked down a dark corridor. "Lumos.", Hermione said, lighting her wand, he didn't light his wand. She proceeded to open rooms checking them one by one. He followed closely behind. When she was done she abruptly turned to look at him in her wand light. "This is kind of weird Malfoy."

"Weird? In what sense?"

"I thought you hated me." Silence.

"I thought I did too. To be perfectly honest Granger, I don't know really understand why I asked you." Hermione looked at him. "I am the perfect example of everything you hate. I am Hermione Granger, queen of all mudbloods. Know – it – all. I am ugly, annoying –", she felt Malfoy's hands on her mouth. "As far as I am concern, We are Strangers in the dark. We don't need to have that between us. I am not a pureblood and you are not a muggleborn. We are just two people getting to know each other." She looked him, she noticed that he used the term muggleborn and her eyes softened. He removed his hand on her mouth. "It will be our little secret.", he said softly. She nodded in understanding, giving him a smile.

They went further up. "So tell me about yourself Granger…" "What do you want to know?" "Everything." He said. she paused to look at him and smiled. "Well…", she started to share about her parents and her family back in the muggle world. Draco listened, a bit fascinated. Once in a while he would ask about muggle stuff and she obliged him with an explanation. She said so with much enthusiasm he couldn't help but admire her.

They reached the 5th floor, checking rooms and talking and laughing. "So its your turn Malfoy." Draco grimaced. "Well what do you want to know?", he asked. "Everything.", she replied. He laughed, she gave him an impish smile. He liked this side of Granger, she had an air of wild innocence around her. So he talked about his parents, where he lived and his childhood antics. When he was done they were already in the 7th floor. She looked at him thoughtfully. "You seem pretty lonely when you were younger Malfoy.", she commented. "I mean, In many ways, I know how you feel, being an only child and all. I guess I never expected you to be so normal." Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. he smirked. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?". She smiled shyly. "I guess its not so bad."

They went up the astronomy tower, it being the last room to check. Hermione looked out the window and felt the evening breeze caress her face. She sighed, she felt him join her, their shoulders touching. Neither said a word but they was a certain understanding between them. "We better go, It's late.", Malfoy whispered in her ear. She looked at him. His grey eyes covered partially in heavy lidded eyes. Hermione felt a sudden urge to touch him, just hold him. But she didn't make a move and so did he. "Okay.", she said. "I'll walk you to your dorm.", he offered. She nodded.

The walk back to her dorm was silent. The weight of unspoken questions heavy. Each too confused or afraid to face the consequences. Hermione didn't know what to feel. He was everything unexpected. He was a gentleman, he was quiet and most of all, he was like a boy, a person. She never realized that she had never thought of him as a person, until now. He was just Malfoy. He acted like that because he was Malfoy. He was mean and snobbish because he is a Malfoy. He is Malfoy. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and they lingered, both unsure.

Hermione spoke first. "I don't really know… Malfoy what would…what now?", she asked finally. He looked at her, sighed. "I don't really know Granger, all I know is I want this somehow." She understood what she meant. She felt it too. "And what of the next time I see you? When everyone is around?", Malfoy looked down on his shoes, then when he looked up a firm line was on his lips. "We do what we always do.", he said. Hermione felt a pang of disappointment. But she knew he was right. What would her friends say? They were of different worlds but somehow it all felt right. She nodded.

"Good night Malfoy.", she said, he looked at her his throat tight. He nodded. She turned but then held back. "We didn't even get to discuss our plans for the ball…", she said looking at him a frown on her face. Draco laughed at her. She never fails to amuse him. He stepped closer to her. "Then I have reason to see you again, alone.", he said softly, looking at her brown eyes. She was beautiful. He looked at her lips again, wanting to crush it with his own. Btu he didn't want to push it. So he opted to kiss her cheek instead. He did it slowly and softly. He heard a sharp intake of breath. He pulled away and smiled. "Good Night Granger. I'll find you." She nodded, still blushing. He walked away, looking back once to see her looking at him. Draco smiled to himself.

Hermione hurriedly ambled inside the common room. She felt a bit overwhelmed. Excitement and fear flooded her. she swallowed hard. "Hey Hermione, how was patrol?", Ron said to her, Harry looked up and smiled. She gave them a weak smile. "Fine, I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight guys.", she said. " 'night!", they said in unison. She went up the stairs quickly and went to her bed and collapsed. She sighed, then turned on her side. She felt something in her pocket.

She sat up to get it. It was the little box Malfoy gave her. She opened it up and gasped. Inside was a familiar looking flower, which glowed and sparkled but this time it was red, yellow and orange. She opened her drawer and took out the flower she received on her birthday. Malfoy. He gave her that gift on her birthday. She felt a bit lightheaded. She put them down on her bed, changed into her pajamas in a daze. Then she climbed into bed. Closing the curtains around her. the flowers glowing in the dark. She lied down and stared at it. For the first time Hermione Granger didn't understand something in her life.

A/N: I know a lot of you are waiting for some kissing action between Draco and Hermione but I think it's too soon in their relationship and they are both unsure of themselves. But don't worry when they figure it out, a snogfest will ensue! Ahahahaha

Please do continue to R n R! tnx!

Xoxo - rye


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: hi

**A/N: hi! Wow! I think yesterday got me the most hits since I started this story. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Please do continue to R n R**

Chapter 17

Hermione sat across the blond Slytherin in the library. She was reading a book, so was he, but every so often his grey eyes would look at her. Hermione returned his gaze, he would smirk at her and she returned his smirk. She could hear his low chuckle behind the book. She would stifle a giggle. They were acting like idiots but she didn't care. She looked around at the library and noticed a few students whispering and giving them furtive glances. She straightened up. She cleared her throat. Malfoy looked up at her from his book. She felt herself starting to grin again. "I thought we were planning the ball today.", she said almost business – like. He smirked and rolled his eyes at her. He put down his book and put his face on his hand and stared at her openly.

Granger looked at him, she looked around again. Then she leaned in. "Stop it.", she hissed. "Stop what?", he said a lazy grin in his face. She closed her book and started arranging the piles of parchment on the table. "Flirting with me.", she said , her lips barely moving, her eyes averted. Draco grabbed the parchment on top of her neat pile and studied it. "Who says I'm flirting.", he said, his head bent low. Then he looked up at her and saw her glaring at him. He resisted the urge to laugh. He smirked instead. "That's better Granger.", he said winking at her. She was miffed and she looked cute.

Silence.

"Here. I crossed out the things that I'll do, I think it's better if we divide the tasks. I'm thinking we do a buffet table, you know so it'll be like a cocktail party. Not really formal, not really casual.", Hermione said carefully. "I mean, it won't be a jeans and shirt event. Boys will be in dressrobes and girls can wear dresses and dress up. I know how much they want to dress up.", she said quickly. Looking at him a bit nervously, she didn't want to start an argument. He looked at her, a small frown on his immaculate features.

"Well, I figured it would make everybody brush shoulders and stuff, so they get to be in contact with students from other houses. We get to share food, right? And the menu you suggested is perfect. International cuisine.", she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "If you put it that way… I guess it would be ok. I mean, it promotes what Dumbledore wants right. Inter – house unity crap.", he said shrugging. Hermione beamed at him, he acted nonchalant. Her smile faltered a bit but she guessed it was alright. At least he was listening to her.

"About the theme…", Granger continued. "There will be no theme, Christmas is Christmas. It can be anything as long as it's Christmas.", Draco interrupted her. "But I think…", she started again. He held up his hand. "You already have your way with the cocktail thing and the muggle music.", he said with a trace of displeasure in his voice and his face disgusted. She looked like she was having difficulty swallowing something. Angry red patches on her face. Hell, she was stubborn but so was he.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, she was preparing a retort. "Granger… I think it would only be fair if you allowed me a say in that matter, you already coerced the Headmaster into agreeing with that muggle music idea. So I think it would be alright if we didn't have a theme.", he said matter of factly. Hermione blew her hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine.", she said under her breath. He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you.", he said quietly. _God he was cute! she wanted to snog him to oblivion. But he was still an annoying stubborn git. But hell, he was a handsome git. _And this fact seemed to annoy her more. She was attracted to him. Hermione nodded curtly.

"Draco?", said a whiny voice behind his back. Draco stiffened and he looked around. "Pansy?", he said tightly. "I thought you were going to help me with Charms!", she said, flipping her long black hair and crossing her arms. Then her eyes strayed towards Granger. "Oh it's you. I don't know how you could stand the stink the mudblood gives off Draco.", she said, scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something bad.

Draco looked at Granger and saw her face register hurt. Knowing he would never defend her infront of Pansy. Draco felt sad and angry, they both knew this was bound to happen. "Let's go Draco! I cant do it without you.", Pansy said, Draco stood up and gathered his things to look at her. she was wearing a pout on her face. "Right.", he said to her and turned to face Granger. "I'll find you.", he said, hoping the look of apology was evident in his eyes. She merely looked at him and shrugged.

"You better go, Malfoy. I've seen her charm work and it made me wonder how she managed to pass 4th year let alone reach level 7.", Granger said standing up, gathering her things. She looked at Pansy and gave her a sarcastic sweet smile then turned to Draco. "Good luck." A chuckle escaped Draco's mouth which he quickly covered with a cough at the look Pansy gave him. "Ignore her Pansy. Let's go.", he said pushing Pansy in front of him. He turned to Granger and gave her a wink.

Hermione didn't feel her irritation dissolve. She went back to the Gryffindor common room and found her friends. "Hey! How was your meeting with Malfoy?", Ron asked putting an arm around her shoulder. "It was okay I guess, considering he was a stubborn git.", she said with a bit of satisfaction. Harry and Ron laughed aloud. "So have you guys finished your Homework yet?", she asked. "Yeah but we wanted to wait for you..you know check it for some corrections.", Harry said sheepishly. Hermione gave them a slight disapproving look but grabbed their assignments anyway.

Draco found himself waiting in an empty classroom, pacing back and forth. He heard the door creak open and saw Hermione get inside and close it behind her. she was wearing her school robes. She walked towards him. "I missed you, Draco.", she said pulling him closer for a kiss. He obliged. His hands on her waist. "I want you closer.", she whispered on his lips. He pulled her closer his chest against her breast, his hands roaming over her body as he sucked on her lips. He felt Hermione's tongue dart out to lick his lips. He opened them and groaned as she put it inside his mouth. Her hand snaked towards his butt and the other went to his neck. "You taste so sweet Hermione.", he murmured between kisses. She answered with a renewed passion on his lips. She pushed him so he sat down on the desk. She climbed on top of him. Draco felt himself grow hard under her minstrations.

She was grinding her hips slowly as she ravished him with kisses. Somehow her robes were already removed when they broke free. Draco tugged at his shirt and removed it. She bent down to kiss his neck. Leaving trails of wet kisses on his skin, he pulled her head up and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Then he returned the favor. Kissing her neck ash she closed her eyes to concentrate on his lips. Sucking and licking leaving kiss marks all the way down to her breasts, he looked down on the flimsy fabric of her blouse. He cupped her breasts and marveling how they felt in his hands.

He slowly pulled her blouse off her and exposed the rosy pink nipples that were hardened from arousal. He cupped the again, his thumb rubbing the sensitive tips lightly, she bit her bottom lip to hide her moan. Then Draco replaced his thumb with his mouth. Sucking and pulling, grazing his teeth gently, then he gave the other tip the same attention. Hermione started to move against him, making him harder. He pulled away and kissed her on the mouth, she almost whimpered. His hand went down to touch her thighs. Her skirt hitching up. His fingers grazed up, touching her inner thighs, dangerously close to where she wanted to be touched so bad.

"Do you want me to touch you Hermione?", she whimpered and nodded. Anticipating. He touched her through her cotton panties. He could feel the damp cloth and the warmth and he ached to be inside her. "Please touch me.", she said breathlessly. He stopped kissing her and pushed the offending barrier aside to touch her clit. She shuddered at his touch. Then slowly he rubbed her, until her breathing became rapid. And she squirmed above him. "Draco…please I need you inside me…", she said between breaths.

A sudden light hit his eyes like someone opened the door. He groaned. He opened his eyes and found Blaise smirking. "Must be one hell of a dream.", he commented. Draco sat up. "What are you talking about?" he said irritated. "Well..you were groaning and that…", he said pointed down. Draco followed his gaze and saw the very obvious hard on he had. He pulled up his sheets in an effort to cover himself. "Bloody Hell!!". Draco exclaimed.

Blaise did not stop teasing him until they reached breakfast. Draco has become steadily annoyed. But he kept his temper in check. He did not want to cause a scene, which involved him hexing Blaise's balls off and therefore a disappointed Hermione Granger. Granger. He was so close…

He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw her brown mane. He didn't get a chance to be alone with her all week, her friends were always present. And they were all too busy with schoolwork and patrol duty he barely slept. And when he did, it was to wake up with a raging hard on every bloody morning. The only time he had a dreamless sleep was the night of their date. his head felt satiated but damn, now he wanted more.

"Malfoy.", Hermione said to the back of his blond head. He looked behind him and his eyes surprised at her presence near the Slytherin table. "Yeah…", he choked and began coughing out food. Zabini began hacking him in the back. Hermione felt a tug on her lips. Malfoy took a gulp at his goblet and looked at her. still trying to breathe normally. "You okay?", she asked in concern. Which caused a few Slytherins to turn to her and raise their eyebrows. "Yes. I am fine Granger. What are you doing here?", he said rather rudely. "Wait for me outside.", he said Hermione gave him a steely glare. She walked away angrily. Wait for him? no way, he acts like I should follow his stupid orders.

Draco hurriedly ate and went outside to look for her. He knew well he wasn't going to find her. The stubborn witch. He began walking towards the courtyard and found Granger taking her anger out on a stone. Her wand outstretched as she blasted it into smithereens. "Granger.", he called out and walked to wards her. she turned and pointed her wand at him. He stopped walking. "I'm sorry okay?", he hissed at her, his temper getting the best of him. "In case you didn't notice I almost choked to death because of you!" , he said pointing at her accusingly.

Hermione held her hands up. "My fault! Its not my fault that your too dumb to know how to chew properly." Malfoy looked at her angrily but did not retort, she felt smug to have the last word. He steadied his breathing. "What were you trying to say?", he said as calm as he could. "I wanted to ask if you had time tonight. Dumbledore said he wanted to check on our progress every week and he wants to see us tomorrow.", she said with a huff, her arms crossed and not looking at him. Malfoy gave her a look or consternation, rubbed his temple. "I cant I have patrol duty. I need to work on that chart for Sinistra. I have to go to the astronomy tower… unless…", he looked at her then sighed. "Never mind." Hermione looked at him. "Unless what?", Hermione asked. "You come with me on patrol tonight.", he asked.

Hermione felt her heart do a little dance. She looked at his grey eyes and felt her resolve melt. She knew she shouldn't and now… "Ok… I guess I could work on MY chart for Astronomy tonight too…", she trailed off. Malfoy looked at her and smiled. "Maybe you should… maybe around 8pm.", he said. He looked at her and Hermione felt herself nod. He nodded too, then with a final smile he walked back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hello

**A/N: hello! Im sorry if I haven't been able to update thru the weekend. Been busy job hunting and such. Hehehehe thank you for the reviews. And of course for reading my story. Shout out to jade warlord. Come visit the Philippines! Ahahaha hello evil tobi, I know isn't draco cute? Ahahaha **

Chapter 18

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

_-Maroon 5, Secret_

"I'm going to start on my Astronomy chart tonight. It's the only thing I haven't done yet.", Hermione said, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Harry and Ron were busy making their Charms assignment and didn't even look up. For once Hermione felt happy that they both have a hard time catching up with their homework or she wouldn't get a chance to get away.

She looked at her best friends and felt a sudden surge of guilt. She was almost done with the assignment to be perfectly honest. She just had to recheck her chart to make sure she got everything right. Then an image of Malfoy waiting for her in the Astronomy tower made her insides churn. She mumbled her goodbyes and went out the portrait.

Draco was running late. Damn that Pansy. She has becoming steadily clingy lately. Making it harder to shake her off. It was almost 9pm and Granger was waiting for him, or so he hoped. He raced to the Astronomy tower as fast as he could. Gasping he opened the door and found Granger already working on her chart. She barely even looked at him as he entered. "I'm Sorry,", he said automatically, putting his bag on the floor next to hers. She nodded but didn't speak.

Draco looked at her but she didn't make eye contact. She continued to write on her chart. "Pansy was making it hard for me to shake her off.", at this he heard a derisive snort from her. He clenched his jaw. He was not going to get angry. He was here wasn't he? He proceeded to get his chart from his bag and spread it on the table next to hers. He immediately got to work. Trying his best to ignore her.

Hermione reviewed her chart for the 5th time that night. she was sure she got everything right. But Malfoy was still bent down on his, his eyebrows almost crossing. He looked at the telescope again and corrected his mistake. It was starting to cloud in the dark skies. Hermione looked at the window and bit her lip. It was definitely going to rain soon. She went to stand by him as he worked. He was almost done. She peered over his work and looked at his neat hand writing. "Malfoy may I?", she said quietly. He looked up at her and frowned. She gave him a small smile. He straightened up and allowed her to stand before his own chart. Hermione hurriedly reviewed his work, grabbed the quill from his hand and started to correct his mistakes. She worked meticulously. "There that should do it.", she said frowning at the chart. She looked at him and saw a smirk on his lips.

"You never cease to amaze me Granger." Draco drawled lazily, she blushed. He could tell she probably did the same thing for Potter and Weasley. He stood close to her. enjoying the warmth from her on his side. He peered over his chart and looked sideways at her. he smiled. "Thank you, now I can spend more time with you.", he heard himself say. "Yeah, well it's starting to get cloudy and you might not be able to see things properly.", she said quickly. "I know, thank you.", he said, "We better get started then."

They gathered their stuff and shrunk their bags small enough to fit into their pockets. Draco opened the door and said "After you.", Granger walked out first and he walked after her, increasing his stride so they could walk side by side. "Busy week, huh?", Draco said. "Yeah, I know. I barely had enough time to sleep.", she nodded. "Binns' class wasn't helping, he gave us so much notes to do about Giant wars. I barely caught up.", she said a worried look on her face. "Yeah, lucky I got the book where he got his sources. I haven't finished reading it yet though.", Draco said. "You got the book? It wasn't even in the library!", She said her face in surprise. "Yeah, well it's really rare, My father got it for me from our library at the manor. It was a limited edition.",

Hermione looked at Malfoy. "You never struck me as the book reading type Malfoy.", he looked at her and smiled. "People aren't always what they seem right? Like you. I never thought you were the type to go on secret dates with the enemy.", she laughed, "I thought we agreed to be strangers in the dark Malfoy." He grinned boyishly at her. "So we have… wait.", he said stopping abruptly. "Can you hear that?", he asked her. Hermione listened carefully. Silence… then she heard something scraping on the floor or some sort. She nodded.

"I think it's coming from here.", Draco said listening through the door. He stepped away and got his wand out. "Lumos.", he said , Granger stood beside him. He opened the door and he heard Granger gasp. On the floor was a pair of students in various states of undress. They were snogging with so much enthusiasm, Draco almost laughed aloud. "ahem… AHEM!", he said his gaze traveledto the Granger's face who looked uncomfortable. The students broke off and looked at the Head Girl and Boy in horror. He recognized them to be in their 5th year. They hurriedly dressed and stood up before them. Draco couldn't hide his smirk. "It's past your curfew, I think. 5 points from Ravenclaw. You better go back to your Dorms.", he said with as much authority he could muster. The students practically ran from the room.

Draco looked after them. They walked out of the room in silence. He felt awkward. He felt that he needed to do something of the sort but he held back. Granger looked at him a bit awkwardly. She was biting into her lips. Draco felt an urge to pull her close and kiss her full on the lips. He was not a patient guy, but he felt that with her he should wait, and that she would be worth the wait. He offered her a smile and she smiled shyly back. "We better get moving.", he said

They talk about the plans for the Ball, their division of tasks. By the time they reached the third floor it was already raining outside. The castle seemed to grow colder by the minute as lights were extinguished and the rain continued to pour.

From the distance they heard a cackle and a sound of something metal clanging. "Peeves.", Draco muttered under his breath. They walked on and saw a suit of armor zoom towards them. "Watch out Malfoy!", Granger said. Draco only caught a glimpse of metal. He instinctively reached for Granger's hand to pull her towards him and out of the way. He was breathing fast, looking at the direction Peeves went. Only then he was aware of the waft of Strawberries that filled his senses.

Malfoy smells so nice. She wished she could stay in this position until she woke up. She could feel the beating of his heart slow down and his breathing level. She looked up and saw his grey ayes penetrating into her brown ones. Hermione felt her heart beat faster as if she was running again. "You ok?", he asked, his smile lopsided. "Yeah I am.", she replied. Then slowly and painfully she straightened up and stood. He looked at their hands. Hermione looked down too, then he squeezed it lightly. She looked at him in surprise. He started to walk, tugging her lightly, "We better get back to Patrol.", he said simply.

They reached the dungeons where it got colder. Their breaths forming faint mists infront of them. Hermione shivered unconsciously. "I should have brought my cloak.", she said out loud. Malfoy loosened his cloak and put a part of it on her shoulders. "I'm glad you didn't.", he said, winking at her. He pulled her closer to him so they could share his. They finished their patrol talking in hushed tones. Hermione discovered again how normal he seemed. It never ceased to catch her in surprise. And he seems to find her funny.

They were at the last room and Draco opened it to check and then closed it. They looked at each other. "Granger… I…", he started to say. She looked at him with anticipation. God he wanted her so bad. His body seemed to want her always near him. Her lips were inviting. Her skin was so soft, her hands fitted his well. She was a great mystery. She was contradictory. She was confusing and he wanted her so bad. He was going to wait. He respected her and he was going to wait until he knew what he really wanted from her.

"I'll take you to Gryffindor tower.", Malfoy said. Hermione felt a little disappointed. She was waiting for him to kiss her. She smiled, he was just being a gentle man. She knew they didn't know enough about each other yet and it was best to take things slowly. Be friends. "Ok.", she said softly. "Wait, Isn't your common room just near here? I'll just go up by myself.", she offered. "No. It's not proper. It's late and I don't feel comfortable with you walking alone in the castle in the dark.", He said firmly. Hermione smiled widely. He was amazing. They walked up to Gryffindor tower, taking the shortcuts.

They held hands all throughout the way back and Hermione never felt so contented in her life. They reached the Fat lady who was already pretending to sleep. "So.. I will see you tomorrow?", She asked him. "Yeah, I'll see you in the Library at 5pm", he said grinning at her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Well… Goodnight then.", Malfoy said almost reluctantly. "Yeah, Goodnight Malfoy.", Hermione said. then quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and walked over to the Fat lady, muttered the password and hurriedly went inside.

Draco stared at the portrait who looked at him haughtily. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?". Draco smiled at her distractedly. Touched his cheek and turned around and walked towards the dungeons, feeling lighter than usual.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: hello readers

**A/N: hello readers! I am so glad a lot of you have come to appreciate in the story. Hehehe I know some of you might be complaining that things aren't moving as fast between my characters. However, I believe that love takes time. It needs to build up, the emotions, the longings. Hehe and besides I think Hermione was never the type to rush into things right? Ahaha but I am superhappy to have found a new set of reviewers in Denise, Sarah, Avaine, Evil Tobi, taxibby and AGMadden. A big hug to you all! And I hope that others would take some time to review as well. Thank you. Please continue to RnR**

Chapter 19

_Games, changes and fears_

_When will they go from here_

_When will they stop_

_I believe that fate has brought us here_

_And we should be together_

_But wer'e not_

_I play it off but I'm dreamin of you_

_I'll keep it cool but I'm fiendin._

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear _

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_I may seem alright and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_I play it off but I'm dreamin of you _

_I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession _

_Boy I need your touch_

_Your love kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny_

_- Macy Gray, I try_

Harry sat on the common room with his head in his hands. Hermione looked at him sadly, she glanced around and found Ron practically eating Lavender's face. Ginny has just stormed out of the common room. They just had a row. Hermione patted Harry's arm and knew better than to talk to him when he was angry. She stared helplessly around, she checked her watch and saw it was already quarter to 5. She had to meet Malfoy in the library.

She stood up and gathered Harry's homework into a neat pile, she had been checking his and Ron's progress. She sighed, looked at Harry. "Harry I have to go, I have to go to Dumbledore.", she said. Harry looked at her between his hands and nodded. "You sure you're okay?", he nodded again. "You should apologize to Ginny.", she said and again he nodded. She went out of the portrait and headed for the library.

"Stop it Pansy. I thought I made it clear we were through.", Draco hissed at Pansy. He was thoroughly incensed. She had followed him all the way up to the library. "You don't mean that Draco…", she said, trying to laugh. Draco leveled her with a glare. Pansy seemed to shrink under it, she knew better to get him in a foul mood. She reached out to him, holding him close to her.

Draco pulled back slowly and looked at her in the eyes. They were already glistening with tears. He felt a twinge of guilt. "It's over Pans, please just go.", he said in a low voice. He didn't want to embarrass her infront of other students. She looked at him with pleading and hurt in her eyes. Then Draco saw contempt in her eyes as she looked pass him. "What are you staring at Mudblood?", she asked scathingly. Draco stiffened. Granger had seen him hugging Pansy.

"I'm just waiting for you lovebirds to get done as your boyfriend and I have a meeting with Dumbledore.", Hermione said sarcastically. Her tone more biting than usual. Malfoy turned towards her a meaningful look in his eyes. "You were meeting the mudblood?", Pansy asked him scathingly. "Yes, Pansy. And we are already running late for our meeting with Dumbledore, let's go Granger.", Malfoy said giving Hermione a pointed look. She gave him a glare and walked towards the Headmaster's office.

"I have to go Pansy. Bye.", Draco said quickly and followed Granger but staying behind her until they were out of Pansy's sight. When they rounded the corner Draco grabbed her arm and made her turn to him. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "We are already late for the Headmaster, better hurry up.", she said then with her nose in the air she walked away. Draco followed closely behind. They reached the gargoyles "Licorice wand", She said and the gargoyle sprang to life to allow them admittance.

"Good afternoon Professor.", Granger greeted and Draco heard himself murmur the same greeting. Dumbledore smiled at them and said "Good afternoon, Please take a seat." They both took a seat, careful not to look at each other's eye. "So, tell me about the plans.", he said smiling expectantly at them. Granger looked at Draco for a moment on which he nodded and indicated she explain the whole matter.

"…And for the food, sir, Mr. Malfoy suggested and I agreed that a sample of different cuisines all over the world would be included in the menu… we both think that a cocktail party would do well, the students get to dress up but would still be comfortable enough to mingle…", Hermione faded, feeling apprehensive. Dumbledore seemed to look thoughtful for awhile. "Yes… yes… well it seems you two have thought everything through, very good work Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione beamed and Malfoy gave a nod and a smug smile.

Dumbledore signed their plans and their permit slips. They both stepped out of the Headmaster's office and fell silent. "That went well didn't it?"Granger said lightly, not looking at him. "Granger… about Pansy." She stiffened at this but then slowly turned towards him, a frown on her face. "It wasn't what it seem… I mean…"

"I don't need to hear your explanation, we are not exactly dating, I mean…seeing each other exclusively… it's your business.", Hermione said with a forced smile then promptly stomped away. _She had no right to be jealous, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything! So they went on two dates, so what? He was entitled to do whatever he wants, they were just friends, or getting to know each other._

Still, the soft look he had in his eyes when he looked at Pansy made her feel her heart was being punched.

Draco was angry, he was angry at Granger, he didn't even get the chance to explain himself and here she was brushing him off. She implied that that what they had was nothing to her. He was hurt for some reason. Her indifference was quite unnerving. Did it mean she didn't take him seriously. He was acting like a buffoon, giving her gifts and such, asking her on a date. He followed her small frame and her wild unruly hair towards the Great hall.

Hermione kept her back at the Slytherin table but a few minutes into dinner she stole a glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sitting next to Parkinson in deep conversation. She felt another pang of hurt and after that kept her back to him throughout dinner.

"Pansy, please… it was just a meeting with Dumbledore for the Christmas feast…", Draco said exasperatedly. He couldn't believe how he managed to keep up with her clinginess throughout 5th and 6th year. She was still eyeing him reproachfully. Draco gave a sigh and tried to be nicer to her. "It was nothing.", he said seriously. _As obviously, Granger thought it was nothing. _He stabbed his pie a bit angrily.

Much to Hermione's chagrin she found her two bestfriends snogging their respectful girlfriends in different corners in the common room. _Yeah.. keep rubbing it on my face will you? Yeah, I cant even get a single boyfriend! And the only thing close to one was out hugging and getting comfy with his ex! _Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get a room", she muttered under her breath, pulling her book closer to her face. She was waiting for her time to patrol, she dressed carefully, hoping for some reason Malfoy would be waiting for her by the Great hall.

She went down to the Great hall and found no Blond haired Slytherin waiting for her. she felt disappointment course thru her body. Then she heard footsteps in the dark. A tall boy was approaching her, his hands on his pocket, she felt her heart flutter. Then the light from the window hit his hair and it was brown. She felt her smile falter. It was somebody from Hufflepuff. He saw her and quickened his steps, she nodded to him.

Hermione proceeded towards the dungeons, hoping against her will to run into Malfoy. But nobody was in the dungeons, and in the first floor, and in the second, on the third and even in the 7th floor. Last stop was the astronomy tower. She ascended the steps and looked around. There was nobody in the castle. She sighed and stared out into the open air and closed her eyes. Savoring the silence and calm. She opened her eyes, remembering the last time she stood by this window was with Malfoy. She hugged herself. She felt so lonely, she saw her vision swim as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

Draco sat at the middle of a crowded common room, his mind somewhere else. His eyes straight ahead. He knew it was Granger's turn to do patrol, he had been fighting the urge to go out and patrol with her. She didn't even take him seriously. His pride made him stay. Still… he wondered where she was at right now and if she found somebody else to accompany her tonight. The thought made his throat constrict. He pushed his thoughts aside and stood up. "I'm going to bed.", he said to no one in particular.

Hermione felt stupid. Why the hell was she crying? There wasn't even something worth crying for. It wasn't like he cheated on her. he was not her boyfriend, it was nothing official but it meant something to her. She wiped her eyes dry and shook her head. "It was just a crush, a little flirting.", she said out loud. Then with great effort she pulled herself off the window and returned to the common room.

Sunday, Hermione spent the day writing letters to her parents and talked to Professor Flitwick and Prof. McGonagall about the plans for the Ball, asking for their input. And by dinner time, Dumbledore stood up to announce that there will be a Christmas Feast before the students go home for the holidays. At this Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy's gaze. He looked at her with mingled sadness and anger in his eyes. Then she saw Blaise Zabini look at her and then at Malfoy so she reluctantly looked away.

"What's up with you two? I thought things were going well?", said Blaise in undertone at Draco's right. "I don't know, she seems to think I am not taking her seriously.", Draco said not really looking at his friend. Blaise touched his arm and Draco looked at him. "Are you? I mean, do you really know what you want?" Draco couldn't answer. He was not sure of what he wanted. But by then the dinner has ended and there was the familiar scraping of benches and scuffling of feet as the students clamored towards the exit.

When Hermione put herself on the bed, she had already convinced herself that this was for the best. Staying away from Malfoy. She even made a mental list on why she should stay away.

He was a git.

He was selfish and spoiled.

They always end up arguing.

He was Malfoy.

He was a Slytherin

He was a liar.

He was stubborn.

He is considered the enemy.

And being with him means lying to her best friends.

Hermione bit her lip. She was already feeling guilty about seeing him behind her friends backs. She rolled onto her side and looked at the little glowing flowers Malfoy gave her. it had been there beside her since their first date. she started to grab them and planned on putting them in her drawer, but put down her arm. She sighed and turned her back on them instead.

Draco stared on the canopy of his four poster bed, his torso exposed, he was spread eagled on his bed. He had a determined look on his face. Maybe it was about time….


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hi readers

**A/N: hi readers! We are getting closer to my favorite part of the story. Oh yes we are! Wahahaha thank you for the reviews by the way! Please R n R.**

Chapter 20

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

_- Heart, Alone_

December rolled in bringing with it a blizzard of snow that buried the castle in foot deep snow. And the students in neck deep of school work. Hermione was knitting a pair of gloves for the house elves for Christmas. "I wonder how you do it!!", Ron said to her. apart from having to do her Head duties and planning the ball, she was taking up more newt subjects than either Harry and Ron. She gave them a patient smile. "I told you to use those planners I gave you…and for the feast Malfoy was proving to be quite helpful."

Hermione stopped knitting and stared into the fire. It was almost 2 weeks since the meeting with Dumbledore and throughout the time, she had kept her distance, speaking to him only when necessary. She sighed, then continued her knitting. She looked at her friends and saw Harry staring at Ginny. "If you can finish everything tonight we would have the weekend free, It's Hogsmead weekend.", she said lightly, a smile on her face. Harry looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Right.", he said dipping his quill on his ink bottle.

They all wrapped their scarves around themselves tightly and fell in line with the rest of the school. Draco pulled on his gloves and put his cap in place. He could feel the winter wind on his face. He looked around for Granger. He had been trying to corner her for days and she seemed determined to stay away from him. He and Blaise stood at the back not really in line as they waited for everybody to get out.

He sported a bored look on his face and looked at the students. His eyes spotted a group of giggling girls looking at him and Blaise. Obviously admiring his expensive winter clothes and the fact that he looked like a pin up model didn't stop them. Draco looked down and hid a laugh, he looked sideways at Blaise who was flashing a flirtatious smile at the girls. Draco smirked at his friend. He ignored them and wished that Granger could give him the same appreciative look over. He could see Filch inspecting each student and with a bored sigh leaned back against the wall, his hands on his coat pocket.

Hermione reached the Great hall with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Neville and Parvati. She saw the long line of students and they all went to the back of the line. They reached the end of the line and was immediately greeted by the sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall, looking at his right with an amused look on his face. She followed his gaze and saw Blaise Zabini surrounded by a bunch of 5th years, openly flirting. Her eyes flicked back to Malfoy who was now looking bored and staring at his shoes. She couldn't help but sigh. He was effortless sophistication. His Blond hair covered his grey eyes under his cap, he was tall and blond and perfect looking.

Draco felt somebody looking at him and looked up to see Granger wearing a wistful expression on her face as she stared at him. He felt his lips quirk up into a smile, then he felt a bit self – conscious. Granger blushed behind her scarf and hurriedly looked away. Draco detached himself from the wall and stood in line behind Granger. He glanced back at Blaise who was still talking to the 5th years. Blaise caught his eye, looked at the back of Granger's head and looked back to him, gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

Hermione stood on tiptoe to see if the line was indeed moving. Then they all heard Filch exclaim and laughed in sickening delight. Everybody craned to look at the source of commotion. "How have you been Granger?", she heard a low voice behind her. she froze and glanced quickly behind her and saw Malfoy, he looked around as if nothing happened. Hermione didn't answer. She heard a low chuckle behind her and felt her stomach flutter at the sound. "It's rude to ignore questions.", he whispered.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before answering. "What do you want Malfoy?", she whispered back at him. "I am just checking on your health, Granger, you look a bit flushed back there you see.", he said slowly. Hermione felt her face heat up. The line moved up and she walked forward with him closely behind. "I am fine, thank you.", she hissed. He didn't reply.

Draco didn't say anything but frowned slightly. Why was she still angry at him? He apologized and wasn't she the one who claimed that it was nothing. "How about you?", she asked quietly after a while. Draco felt his heart flutter a bit. So she was still interested. He felt himself smile. He leaned closer to breathe in her scent , pretending to look at his shoes again. "Maybe I can tell you about how I've been somewhere in Hogsmead.", he said casually.

Hermione fought the urge to turn around and looked at his face. Was he asking to see her again? Alone? She straightened up and bit her lip. She could smell him behind her. "Okay, where?", she heard herself say. Her eyes looking at the back of her friends' heads. "I'll meet you at the bookshop near Zonko's at around 11am.", she heard him say. She felt her throat go dry and looked at her friends again. She nodded quickly as she stepped up to be examined by Filch.

Draco felt considerably more cheerful despite the cold. She had agreed to meet him again! He told Blaise quickly about his plans with Granger. "Am I to assume that I will be your accomplice?", Blaise said grimacing a bit. "Naturally.", Draco said simply walking ahead of him. Then he felt something cold and wet hit his nape. Draco stopped walking right away and looked at Blaise and the other Slytherins guffawing.

He smirked at them, pointing his wand at them, turned the snow under their feet into water then promptly froze it again. They all started to slip and slide in place until finally one by one they all fell on their butts. Draco laughed so hard his sides hurt, he walked up to them, and helped them up only to be pulled back into the ground with them. They all laughed at the shock at Draco's face.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw it just a few minutes to 11. she glanced nervously around at her friends who were talking loudly at the Three Broomsticks. She looked at Neville and Parvati who were acting shyly towards each other. Great now she is the 7th wheel! She looked out the window and took a swig of butterbeer. Then without preamble she stood up abruptly. "I forgot to buy something. I'll be right back.", she said loudly. Her friends looked at her curiously. She already gathered her stuff and putting her coat and scarf on tightly. "Okay…", Harry said curiously, looking at Ron then at her. she gave them a weak smile and headed out.

Draco perused thru the bookshelves. The place was deserted. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. He heard the doorbell tinkle signaling a customer and he looked up and saw Granger unwrapping her scarf. He looked at her, waiting for her to catch his eye. She scanned the room and saw him, then hesitated before walking towards him. She reached him and looked at the button of his coat. "Hey.", she said quietly.

"Hey.", Draco said with a smile. She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled faintly. "Malfoy… why do you want to meet me?", she asked him bluntly. He grinned widely. "Yes, I am fine Granger.", he said teasingly. She laughed, he thought it sounded like a soft tinkle of bells. "Well, I was hoping I could see you.", he said carefully. Granger looked at him confused. "You see me everyday Malfoy.", she said, "In fact you see me now.". Draco grinned. "Smart ass.", he said. she chuckled lightly, her face glowing.

"Well, what I meant was… I wanted to see you… more… alone…maybe even exclusively.", he said looking at her as she looked at a book. Hermione nearly dropped the book, and looked at Malfoy, searching his eyes. "Is this a mean joke? Make fun of the little mudblood.", she said her eyes narrowed. "Don't call yourself that.", Malfoy said quickly. Hermione stared at him. "Malfoy…why? I mean… I don't understand this!", she said, putting a palm on her forehead. Her eyes looking around as if looking for some slytherin to jump and laugh.

"I mean.. you and me… we are too different… I mean! Pansy! Harry? Ron?", she said with a worried and confused look on her face. Draco put his hand on her mouth again. She fell silent, her eyes wide in surprise. "I am very much aware of what a relationship with you implies." She blinked and Draco removed his hand and felt it throb a bit at their contact. She reached for her lips and looked at him almost hopefully.

Hermione looked down and walked a few feet from him. She already told herself that this was wrong. This was going to jeopardized her relationships. She was scared, she looked at malfoy who was leaning on the bookshelf, looking at her. but at the same time the thrill of being with somebody considered an enemy was highly seductive. She bit her lip. She was so confused.

"I'm not sure what I want Malfoy. I mean, I… this, feels right somehow but I know it's wrong…", Hermione heard herself say, Malfoy reached for her hand and held it in his. Hermione felt herself being pulled into a kiss. She felt her heart race, she wanted this so much. She saw his grey eyes grow closer as he descended his lips to hers. Then they heard a tinkle and they both looked up. It was Blaise Zabini, dusting snow off his hair. He strode towards them. "Potter and Weasley are coming."

Granger gasped and looked at Draco. She made to pull away. But Draco pulled her closer. "Think about it.", He whispered almost desperately to her ear. She nodded at him before walking out of the bookstore.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: oho

**A/N: oho! I need to get this story moving, I might not have enough time to finish this as I will be studying for Nclex soon. Please pray for me! Waaa…. c anyway, on to the story.**

Chapter 21

_The more you ignore me  
the closer i get  
you're wasting your time_

_I am now  
a central part  
of your mind's landscape  
whether you care  
or do not  
yeah, I've made up your mind_

_when you sleep  
I will creep  
into your thoughts  
like a bad debt  
than you can't pay  
take the easy way  
and give in  
yeah, and let me in_

_- Morrisey, The more you Ignore me, The closer I get_

Hermione was thankful she decided to split the tasks with Malfoy. She couldn't quite face him yet after Hogsmead. She could see him try to catch her eye time to time but she always averted. And when she needed to talk to him, she made sure there were a lot of people around or either Harry or Ron was present. She sighed, she knows she couldn't avoid him for long. It was Friday, tomorrow would be the Christmas feast and the day after that, she would be going home for Christmas. She put her head in her hands.

Blond hair…tall…his grey eyes, seductive and mesmerizing. She imagined the feel of his hand on hers and she felt the familiar flutter of butterflies. Oh my God. She likes Draco Malfoy. The more she stayed away, the more she wanted him to pursue her. The lesser time they spent, the more she craved to be next to him. But… Harry and Ron? What about her bestfriends? What if Malfoy was just joking with her? She knows being with him, meant a lot of hurting… _I am very much aware what a relationship with you implies._

He said that, then the quiet desperation in his voice… what about that?

"Are you ok?", Draco said quietly. Granger looked up abruptly and her brown eyes met his. Slowly she put down her hands, away from her face. "I… Yes…", she said in a strangled voice. Draco set his lips in a firm line and with great effort tried to sound business- like. "Well, I am giving you a heads up on what I have done so far. I talked to the kitchen and gave them the menu we wanted and for the Buffet and of course the tables... I have also talked to the Professors on the music – don't worry I mentioned there would be muggle music."At this Draco grimaced. Granger's lips quirked a little. "Which I know you will be providing as I have no knowledge of that."

Hermione stared at him for awhile. He was Smart, Responsible and Sexy. Damn it. Malfoy cleared his throat to snap her out her reverie. "Oh yes, Thank you. I will talk to McGonagall about the music, and thanks for taking care of the food. I already gave Flitwick my input on how I want the Great Hall to look tomorrow – don't worry there will be no theme.", she quickly added, a small smile on her face. Malfoy looked at her and his lips twitched. They stared at each other for a while.

Draco waited with bated breath for Granger's decision but she made no move. "Is that all you have for me?", he asked casually. Granger blushed, she nodded, her eyes down. Draco felt like he was slapped. He stood up abruptly and nodded before going out of the Study hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wont talk_

_I wont breathe_

_I wont move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I dont look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_Im attached to you_

_Im weak_

_Its true_

_Cuz im afraid to know the awnsers_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing thats true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_You dont know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_Im afraid to move_

_Im weak_

_Its true_

_Im just scared to know the ending _

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know u met me?_

_-Ryan Cabrera, True_

Hermione felt the whole of Saturday morning double checking the preparations for the evening. "Be assured Ms. Granger that we are perfectly capable of doing our job. Why don't you go back to your common room and enjoy the rest of the day.", Prof. McGonagall said with a firm kindness in her voice as Hermione asked her the third time that day. Hermione blushed but nodded and wordlessly went up to her dorm.

The whole castle seemed to come to life literally. Even the suits of armor were decorated with Holly and were magicked into singing Christmas carols whenever students passed by. Almost every entrance and walkway were decorated with little bells and large wreathes and everlasting candles. And the occasional mistletoe was to be spotted all over school with a bunch giggling girls below them. The whole castle was alive with mirth and Christmas Cheer and was charmed to become comfortable warm.

Hermione walked down with her friends down to the party, a white, floor length coat wrapped around her. there was an excited buzz as the they waited for the doors opened. "Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger!", came Professor McGonagall's voice over the crowd. "Yes Professor!", Hermione called and wove her way into the crowd to where McGonagall stood. There she saw her surrounded by the Prefects and the Heads of Houses. "Yes, Ms.Granger. now,", McGonagall said addressing to the Prefects and Heads.

Draco looked at Granger, her hair was up and pulled away from her face, the light make up making her features delicate. "I assume that you have brought dates with you tonight, you will be opening the party.", she said briskly. "What?", said Draco and Granger at the same time. The prefects and the other heads looked at them curiously. "I didn't bring a date.", Draco said flatly. "Nor did I…", Granger said quickly. Professor McGonagall looked at the two of them sternly.

"I'll dance with you Draco.", said a high pitched drawl behind them. Draco stiffened as he felt Pansy's arm snake around his. He looked at Granger, who for a fleeting moment had a look of hurt on her face but quickly masked it. "But what about Ms. Granger Professor?", Draco said, hoping he would be forced to dance with her instead. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?", Blaise offered. Draco looked at him and scowled. Professor McGonagall looked taken aback but then gave an awkward smile. "Very well.", she said before opening the doors and the students filed inside.

Draco removed pansy's arm unceremoniously. He grabbed Blaise and gave him an angry scowl. "What do you think you are doing? You ruined my plan!", he hissed. "What? I was just saving Granger from embarrassment!", Draco fumed. "I was trying to make it look like I was forced into dancing with her you idiot. So I could get rid of Pansy as well." Comprehension dawned on Blaise's face. "I am sorry mate…", he said to Draco glowered at him. "Draco, it's about to start.", Pansy said whining.

Hermione divested herself of her coat quickly, handing it to Parvati. She turned around to look at Zabini. "Wow.",was all he could say. His smile flirtatious. Hermione blushed at him and looked at Malfoy, he looked stunned and Hermione blushed even more. He whispered something to Blaise before going over to Pansy. "You always seem to assume I have agreed to be your partner Zabini.", she said, a smile on her face. "Ah well, Girls can't seem to resist my charm, that includes you." Hermione laughed as she took his arm.

Draco stared at Granger surreptitiously. As Pansy chatted animatedly, he was stealing glances. She was clad in an emerald green dress that clung to her curves. It was slightly off-shoulder, exposing her milky white shoulders. He ached to touch and kiss her. He glared at Blaise's back as he saw her throw back her head and laugh, he better follow what he said or he would curse his balls off. He felt himself being pulled by Pansy. The dance has started.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know it wasn't much of a chapter it was mainly just a filler while I work out the kinks of my story

**A/N: I know it wasn't much of a chapter it was mainly just a filler while I work out the kinks of my story. Anyway, thank you for reading nevertheless! Mwahugs to all!! Please do RnR**

Chapter 22

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Dashboard confessional, Stolen_

The Hogwarts ghost sang before their actual entrance and Hermione felt rather nervous. She and Blaise Zabini fell in line behind Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She stared at the back of Malfoy's head, willing it to look at her but he didn't. she sighed inwardly.

"Pansy are you ok?", Draco asked, frowning. She looked at him and gave him a glazed look in her eyes. "Pansy?", he asked again, looking at the ghosts who were winding down their show. "Pansy? Do you need to go to the bathroom?", Blaise interjected from behind them. Draco looked at him curiously, Blaise grinned. Pansy nodded. "Ok, I'll take you to the girls room.", Blaise said, apparently concerned.

"Is something wrong?", Granger asked behind Blaise. "I need to take Pansy to the bathroom, she seems unwell.", Blaise said smoothly, Pansy nodded. "But, the dance is about to start!", Granger sputtered. "Ah…well, Draco you don't mind dancing with Granger, do you? You don't? Ok that's settled then! Pansy let's go.", Blaise said hurriedly before any of them could respond and promptly went to the bathroom.

Draco looked stunned, the clever bastard! He stared at Granger who was biting her lower lip nervously. The entrance music started, Draco held out his arm and smiled. "I guess we better do this together.", Granger blushed before reaching out for his arm.

Hermione didn't dare look at anywhere but ahead. She was very much aware of the mutterings inside the Great hall as she entered in Malfoy's arm. They went to the middle of the dance floor and faced each other. They bowed before taking a step closer and held hands, Malfoy's arm around her waist. She took an involuntary sharp intake of breath and looked at him. Malfoy kept his face neutral. They started to move on the floor.

Draco could not believe his luck, he had the most beautiful girl in his arms. She felt so good against him. He could not help but appreciate the soft curves of her body, her tiny waist, her warmth and her sweet scent. He wanted her. They danced wordlessly, as if in a trance but kept their eyes locked. Everytime she twirled around, he could catch a whiff of her scent and he would ache to hold her close again.

Hermione was very much aware of Malfoy. She was intoxicated with his scent, his warm hands and his closeness. She felt like everything was going in slow motion. His face bore no expression but his eyes, they were smouldering grey. They held a question and even a promise. She knew she was never going to let this go. Then finally the song ended, then slowly he pulled her away and they bowed. Hermione never felt so empty than she did right now, without his arms around her.

The whole room exploded in applause and they stood there facing each other. "Thank you…", Granger told him breathlessly. Draco quirked his lips into a smirk and leaned closer. "It was my Pleasure to dance with you, Hermione." He saw her brown eyes widen in surprise when he used her name. Draco looked up to see, Potter and Weasley already weaving their way towards her. He looked at her meaningfully before walking away.

"Hermione! What did he do? Why were you dancing with him??" Ron demanded as they reached her. Hermione looked around at her friends, feeling guilty, she walked over to their table, the two boys hot on her heels. They sat down and she could see her friends looking at her in question. "McGonagall told us to open the dance. Malfoy and I were the only ones not to bring a date, Pansy Parkinson offered to dance with him and Zabini stepped in to dance with me." "Blaise Zabini?", Harry said sharply. "That slime ball…" "Shut up Harry, then what happened? Why did you end up with Malfoy instead?", Ginny interrupted, a pointed look on her face. Hermione hesitated. "Well, Parkinson got all weird, seemed sick, had to go to the bathroom, Blaise offered to go with her instead, as we were needed to be present.", "Why didn't Malfoy take her?", Ron asked. "Don't be stupid, Malfoy organized this event didn't he? He and Hermione did! Zabini was not as important as they were.", Lavender said, shrugging.

"Ahh! Yes! A very special evening lies ahead of us tonight. And before the merriment continues, let us all tuck in our scrumptious meal!", came Dumbledore's booming voice. The students yelled in glee and they all stood up to go to the buffet tables. Hermione stood up but felt a hand on her arm. "Did Malfoy insult you or anything?", Harry said in concern. Hermione smiled at him. "He didn't, he barely talked, he was even civil about it Harry. He hasn't been like that for a while, well, except perhaps the rudeness which seems to come so naturally for him.", Hermione said lightly. Harry laughed, "Okay, but if he does bother you…well, you know. You did a great job by the way."

Hermione stopped walking and looked around. She smiled widely, she never felt more proud. The Great hall, looked great, the twelve Christmas trees were decorated differently, everlasting candles and little live fairies floated around the room. The enchanted ceiling showed a spatter of stars and light snow was falling. She fell in line with everybody else at the buffet table. Rubbing shoulders with different students, greeting, talking and laughing. The food was exemplary.

"The food is great!! I've never eaten most of this stuff before! What is this?", Ron asked. "That's sushi Ron, it's Japanese. It's an international cuisine buffet.", Hermione said. "This is really good, I didn't know they make food like these! This is a great idea Hermione!", Lavender said. "Actually, it was Malfoy's idea, he even came up with the menu.", she admitted. There was a surprised silence in the table. "Well, it makes sense, I mean, Malfoy is rich, he probably eats this kind of food everyday.", Luna said serenely. Nobody said a word about the food after that. They drank and laughed and ate candy.

After a performance of Christmas Carols from the Hogwart's choir, Professor Dumbledore stood up, with a wave of his wand, caused an array of different colored lights to dance all over the room and fats paced music flooded the room. "I don't know this song.", muttered Ginny. Dean Thomas gave a whoop! Stood up and pulled Luna up to dance. "It's muggle music Gin!", Harry said grinning. Ginny listened a bit and started dancing in her seat. "I like it! Come on Lavender, Parvati, Neville!!", she said, standing up and dance her way to the dance floor where it was mostly occupied by muggleborns.

"Malfoy agreed to have muggle music?", Ron asked incredulously. "No he didn't. but he had no choice", Hermione said. Then she talked about what happened in Dumbledore's office and they all laughed.

"What is this?", Nott said loudly. "It's Granger's doing. It's muggle music.", Draco replied, disgust in his voice. Pansy started chattering insults about Granger to anybody who listens. Draco looked at her, she didn't seem to remember what happened a while ago. "What did you do to her?", Draco said in undertone to Blaise. He grinned, "Confunded.", he said simply. Draco laughed aloud. "Thanks mate.", he said to Blaise.

Party was in full swing, an alternate of Muggle and wizard music played but nobody seemed to mind, except for a few of the Slytherins, but seeing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger dance at the start of the party, they seemed to care less!

Hermione felt breathless, she had dance with Dean, Harry, Ron, Neville, even Ernie MacMillan! She needed a breather. She excused herself and went to the buffet table to have get herself something to drink. She looked across the room and saw Malfoy looking at her. He was standing alone, watching her. She held his gaze, his face was unreadable in the dim light.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

_- James Blunt , You're Beautiful_

Draco looked at Hermione Granger all evening. She looked so pretty with her face flushed as she danced in her high heels and cocktail dress. He felt a jealous surge at the pit of his stomach as she changed partners, who at one time or another held her as they danced. He groaned, this was not how he pictured tonight to be.

He wanted to be here with her, as her date. They would dance in each other's arms without a care in the world what the world thought having the time of their lives. But alas! It was just a dream. he looked at the drink in his hand scowling then he looked up and met her gaze.

Draco felt a longing so strong and powerful, he seemed to hurt physically. He held her gaze. She was never going to be his. He should have known that by now. She was too good. She would never take the risk. Maybe she never really believed him. The thought hurt him. With one last look, he put down his glass on the table, with a defeated sigh, his hands on his pocket, he slowly made his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione saw the defeated stance Malfoy assumed as he walked out. She decided to follow him. She grabbed her coat, with one last look at her friends who were dancing in the dance floor, she went out. She followed Malfoy into the deserted Gardens. It was a beautiful sight, the snow and the live fairies fluttering in the air. It had stop snowing.

Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting on a bench, his head bent low and his breath coming out as mists, his hands clasped together. She looked around and saw nobody else around. She put her own hands in her coat pocket and sighed. What was she suppose to do?

"Hey.", came a soft voice behind him. Draco looked up and held his breath.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I suggest you read this chapter while listening to the music of Dancing by Elisa

**A/N: I suggest you read this chapter while listening to the music of Dancing by Elisa. This song inspired me to write this scene and I think you would appreciate more the emotion of the characters if you listen to the song. Thank you for Reading.**

Chapter 23

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

_Elisa, Dancing_

"Hey."

Hermione saw Malfoy look up but didn't turn around. She walked to stand in front of him. His face was a mixture of emotion but he quickly looked away. "What do you want?", he said quietly. Hermione didn't answer, she knew what she wants but she couldn't say it.

Draco felt his heart constrict at every second she stayed silent. He stood up, didn't even try to look at her, he started to walk away. "I'm scared.", she said. Draco stopped walking and looked at her. She walked closer to him. "I'm scared getting hurt and I am scared of hurting you." Draco couldn't say anything. He stared at her brown eyes. He wanted so much to reassure her. To prove to her he won't hurt her. But he knew that was impossible.

Draco reached out for her hand and pulled it out of her pocket, he held it in his, intertwining his fingers in hers. Hermione looked at their hands and looked up to him. Her eyes shining. "I am scared too."

Hermione's vision blurred, he was here. in front of her. offering his heart to her, knowing what it meant to be with her but he was still here. He admitted to being as scared as she was. But still he was here, taking a chance, taking a risk. She could hear the music from the castle.

They were both silent, each lost in their thoughts. Both wondering how it would end when it has not even begun. A slow song struck up in the distance.

"Dance with me Hermione.", he said. she looked at him, then wordlessly put her arms around his neck, their eyes never wavering. They started to revolve slowly on the spot.

Hermione felt complete. She was like dancing on air. She was half surprised that she hasn't sunk on the ground as her knees grew weak. But in a way, she felt she would never be scared anymore. Draco was there. Draco will be here, always with her.

Hermione felt herself shake, she looked down and let the tears flow. "Hermione?", he asked, tipping her chin up and saw her tears, her eyes full of emotion.

Draco felt his heart was straining, he was about to burst with emotion. He felt like he was somewhere else and nothing mattered in the world except this moment. When he saw her tears and her face, he knew. "Draco.", she said and that was all he needed.

He captured her lips for a kiss and she pulled him closer. Her salty tears mingled with the sweetness that is her mouth. He knew she felt the same way. He darted his tongue out lightly, to touch her lips and she obliged. She opened her mouth slightly, giving him entrance. Draco invaded her mouth with his tongue and she opened wider and responded.

He was perfect. He was intoxicating, a drug she would forever be addicted. She deepened the kiss, her hand went to his hair, it was so soft. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his hand went to the back of her neck. She shivered and he broke their kiss, their breaths heavy mists in the night. he put his forehead against hers. He smiled. "You are getting cold. We better get you back inside.", he said. "I don't want to.", she said. Draco kissed her lips again, then her forehead, he grabbed both her frozen hands. "Me too. But they are probably looking for you."

He put his arm around her to keep her warm, they took the darker and longer route back to the castle. Walking slowly, savoring the time they have with each other. Reluctantly, Hermione pulled away from him as they reached a corridor. "I have to go ahead.", she said sadly. She started walking away but Draco pulled her back and kissed her again. She responded feverishly. "I better go.", Hermione said pulling away. Draco grinned lazily at her. "Wait, last one.", he said pulling her again. She welcomed his lips into hers. She moaned and sighed contentedly as he wrapped her into a hug, kissing her temple.

Draco let her go ahead, a smirk on his face. She was amazing. She tasted like heaven. She was soft and warm. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Hermione was his.

He enetered the Great Hall and sought his Girlfriend in the crowd on the Dance floor. He grinned again, His Girlfriend! He spotted her dancing and laughing and appreciated how beautiful she was even more. She looked carefree and wild and innocent.

Draco spent the night looking at Hermione dancing, then after a few minutes of prodding by Blaise he got up and went to the dance floor. Where his friend immediately left him to dance with some girl, he promptly went back to his seat. Laughing.

The night ended with a bit of regret form the students who were enjoying themselves. the headmaster requested to see the heads after the dance and Hermione told them to go on ahead without her. Draco was waiting for her. when the last of the students went out the Heads went to see the Headmaster.

"Well, I must say this was quite impressive. And the fact that you two decided to dance together for the entrance. Well! I am proud of you both! Thank you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy.", Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione and Draco nodded before leaving. Draco walked Her to her table and helped her put on her coat. She smiled sweetly at him.

"My feet are killing me, wait.", Hermione said taking off her shoes and conjured a pair of fluffy white slippers. Draco laughed as she slipped them on. He held her hand and together they walked out of the Great hall.

They reached the stairs leading to the portrait. They stalled. Partially hidden by some curtains. "I'll say goodbye here. there maybe a lot of people near the entrance.", she whispered. "Ok, are you going home for the holidays?", Draco asked. "Yeah… you?" she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at the train right?", "Yeah, of course."

Hermione smiled, she was standing on top of the first step, and she was on a level with him. Draco smiled at her. hermione put her arms around his neck and gave him a slow and deep kiss. "Good night Draco.", she whispered on his lips.

"Good night Hermione.", he whispered back. Then slowly, she walked up the steps, looking back at him with a smile. Draco stayed where he was until she disappeared. He smiled to himself then walked down towards his common room.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: hello

**A/N: hello!! I hope you enjoyed my last two chapters. I am very sorry for the late update. Iv been feeling sick and been busy. Please continue to RnR**

Chapter 24

The Hogwarts express was ready to leave and the prefects and Heads made sure no lower years were left in the train and assisted in loading luggages. Hermione went inside the train with Harry and Ron and Ginny. She then went to the Heads compartment where it was empty save for Draco. Hermione gave him a smile and closed the door behind her. The blinds were down, obscuring the view from outside. Draco stood up and pulled her into a hug and then kissed her soundly on the mouth. He pulled away and looked at her smirking, she looked winded. "Good Morning to you too.", was all she could say. Draco laughed and sat her down beside him. "So where are you spending Christmas?", he asked. "At home I guess. Me and my mum and dad usually have this dinner on Christmas eve then we host a party for friends and Family on Christmas day. What about you?", she asked him, she had always wondered how the rich spent their Christmas.

Draco shrugged. "Christmas is pretty much extravagant at the manor. Mother usually prepares a party in the Ballroom, where ministry officials and family friends come. Quite boring actually." Hermione eyes widened. "You have a ballroom?", Draco laughed again. "Yes we do, the manor is quite old and vast, you see.", Hermione went into a thoughtful silence, she imagined a beautiful large house with sprawling gardens that was reminiscent of Mr. Darcy's Pemberley house. She sighed dreamily at the thought of a very sophisticated ball. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard somebody clear his throat. She looked at Draco who was raising his eyebrows at her, she smiled sheepishly.

"We have to go, or boy-wonder will be looking for you.", he said quietly, not wanting to leave. Hermione sighed and then stood up only to be pulled back into Draco's lap and into a very sweet kiss. "Bye, owl me?", she asked against his lips. He nodded, they smiled at each other before they parted.

Hermione went back to the compartment where Harry and the others were. The trip home was pretty much uneventful, they talked and ate and then by the middle of the trip her eye caught something blond passing by their compartment. "Malfoy. Slimy git.", Ron snarled as they all watched him and Blaise Zabini pass by. Hermione caught Draco's eyes and felt her pulse quicken. Draco smirked and gave her a wink, Blaise grinned at her. Hermione prayed for the floor to open and swallow her up, but instead she felt a sudden urge to giggle. She pursed her lips as her friends looked at her with questioning eyes. "What was that about Hermione?", Ron asked indignantly. "Ignore him, he is just being stupid. Who knows what goes on in his mind.", She brushed off.

They finally arrived at King's Cross and the students piled out of the train. Hermione waited for everybody to alight and checked the compartments for any students left behind. Someone grabbed her hand and she whipped around in alarm. "YOU! You scared me!", she said as Draco chuckled. "What was that earlier? You want me dead? You had the audacity to wink at me infront of my friends!!", she hissed. Draco grinned, "You look so pretty when you are ruffled. Anyway, Potter and Weasley probably think I am just pulling your leg."

Hermione humphed, she checked the last compartment and turned around to see that he was still following her with a little pout and she felt her resolve melt. "I better go, my Parents are waiting for me.", she said in a resigned voice. They began walking towards the exit but Draco held her back. "I am sorry ok? I was just teasing." Hermione bit her lip and looked at him then nodded. "Can I kiss you goodbye?", he asked already pulling her towards him. Hermione closed her eyes and savored the feel of his lips on hers. _This boy was addictive, damn him._

Draco watched as Hermione ran to meet her parents and pulled them into a hug, he smiled and then went in search of his parents. His mother gave him a warm smile and so did his father. He leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand. They all went to their apparating point and apparated to the manor at the same time.

Hermione collapsed on her parents' bed and breathed in. She missed them so much. She always did this every time she came home. She could smell ginger bread baking from downstairs. "Hermione? Why don't we have some tea out on the back?", her dad asked her from the door. She sat and smiled. "Okay daddy."

She spent the next few days before Christmas decorating their house with her mom and then going out for some Christmas shopping. Hermione went around the mall and looked for a present to give Draco. She sighed, "What do you give a guy who has everything?", she asked herself. She must have been frowning strongly at the sweaters. "Hermione? Is everything all right dear?", her mom came over. "I… well… I wanted to buy… this guy something… I want it to be special… you know…", she said blushing furiously. Her mom looked a bit surprised but smiled. "Is this boy your boyfriend?", her mom asked in a light tone. Hermione blushed even more, "I… well… I guess you could say that…", she mumbled.

"Is this boy Ron?", Hermione face snapped up. But she shook her head. "Oh Mum!! You would not believe me if I told you who.", she moaned. "well, you could try me." Hermione fidgeted with the straps of her bag. "It's Draco Malfoy.", she blurted out and quickly looked at her mom. She was looking at her thoughtfully. "Isn't that the blond tall boy? Didn't you say he has always been mean to you?", Hermione blanched inwardly but nodded. "I mean, he used to but he asked me out and you know he was nice and sweet and he is a gentleman. I mean, he is still a bit of a prick but he…"

Her mom laughed. "And he is very good looking too.", her mom offered. Hermione felt her eyes widened. "MOM!", she exclaimed. "Well, I notice things like those too you know. Anyway, about your gift. I think it would be better if you made him one yourself, makes its more special, don't you think so?", her mom said with a child like gleam in her brown eyes. Hermione smiled, she knows just what to do.

She received an owl when she got home and saw a large black eagle owl. She quickly removed the letter and the owl stood still, she offered it owl treats, she always saved for Hedwig and Pig. It hooted it's thanks and ate. She unrolled the letter and saw unfamiliar neat handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? Anyway, I wanted to tell you we will be spending Christmas in our summer home in the Italy. _

_Draco _

Hermione stared at his letter, that stupid git. He doesn't write for 3 days and this is what he sends me? She felt angry, she grabbed her wand and proceeded to burn the letter. But instead of burning the letter glowed yellow and fresh words replaced the short note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I knew you would burn my letter. You are so predictable. It was just a joke, this is my real letter. I am sorry if I haven't owled you since we came home. My parents took me to France then Italy for some Christmas shopping and I haven't felt so tired my entire life. I tell you my mother could buy all the stores if she wanted too, father spoils her too much. How are you? I know you have been thinking about me, by my saying I know, it means its imperative that you do think of me. What have you been doing? We will be staying here for a couple more days and be home by the 24__th__. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled, she could imagine the smirk on his face as he wrote his letter. Even in letters he managed to inflate his ego. She shook her head and went to get some parchment. She folded his letter and put it on the table. It glowed white this time. She picked it up and opened it again.

_P.S._

_Don't worry I have been thinking about you too. I can't wait to kiss you again. _

Hermione felt herself blush, she put the letter down and picked up her quill and began writing.

Draco heard an annoying tapping on the window of his room. He got up and groggily opened the window to let their family owl in. He removed the letter tied to his leg and opened it, reading it in the moonlight.

Dear Draco,

I am fine, we have been decorating the house and went on Christmas shopping. I spent most of the time reading and doing schoolwork. How is your trip? I have been to France, its quite beautiful and I miss going there. I told my mom about you… her reaction was not what I expected, my parents both know about how you were mean to me before. Hmphf!! Anyway you better give me a good Christmas present to make up for all your sins!!

Yours,

Hermione

P.S.

Don't worry I have been thinking of you too and I can't wait to kiss you too.

Draco sat on his bed in his boxers and a smile on his face. He ran his hand on his hair. He missed her already. He fell back on the bed and fell asleep clutching her letter.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: hey

A/N: hey! Im glad u enjoyed that chapter. Heheh I love hearing from you guys. Please continue to RnR. I hope to finish this faster. Heheh To lizzmalfoy I know!!! Life is indeed cruel. Im in love with my Draco… Damn that Slytherin!

Chapter 25

Hermione received more owls from Draco, mostly just random thoughts or something he finds amusing. He would explain to her the details and sometimes even sent pictures of places. Hermione felt like she was there with him. She would write long replies, telling him about the rude man at the street and other stuff. She thought that talking about such mundane stuff to Draco would make him lose interest and think she was stupid but on the contrary, he made witty replies and cracked her up with his words.

By the night of the 23rd, she received an owl from Harry, who was spending Christmas at the burrow that they had connected her house to the floo network for the 24th and that they would dropping bye for an early Christmas get together. She quickly wrote a reply and sent it and sent one to Draco as well telling him about her friend's visit.

By the 24th Hermione was helping her mom bake some cookies and some pie and other food as well. She was excited but at the same time worried, Draco had not replied to her letter last night. Then she heard a Bang from the living room and a muffled yell from her dad. She smiled and ran towards the sound to find Harry and Ron and Ginny and the twins brushing themselves off and then grinned when they saw her. Hermione ran towards them and gave them all a hug.

After introductions to her parents they all sat down and ate some food and talked. The boys seemed to have captured her fathers attention by explaining and showing him a diagram about Quidditch. Then her mom interrupted Her and Ginny. "Hermione dear, you have an owl.", she said, pointing to the eagle owl outside the window. Ginny's eyes widened in recognition. How many times have they seen this owl during breakfast sweeping over the Slytherin Table carrying packages. Hermione put her finger to her lips and quickly excused themselves.

Hermione ran to untie the letter and told the owl to fly to her room as she and Ginny ran towards her room.

"What is going on Hermione?", Ginny demanded as they reached the safety of her room. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know exactly how to tell her bestfriend so she took out Draco's letters out of her drawer and handed it to her. Ginny looked at her but proceeded to read as she watched.

Ginny folded the last letter and looked at her. "I knew something was up when he winked at you in the train… when did this start?" Ginny asked calmly and she let out a sigh of relief. "Well, we got together at the Christmas ball… but he asked me out several times before…" Ginny's eyes widened. "TELL ME!!!!!!!!", Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione breathed in and proceeded to tell her all that happened in hushed and fast tones. Ginny oohed and aahed as she talked. When she was done, Ginny looked at her thoughtfully. "I never expected that from Malfoy." Hermione smiled at the thought of him. "I Know…" then they heard Harry's voice calling them and they both went out of the room. "Wait! The letter!", Ginny hissed and pushed Hermione back inside.

Dear Hermione,

We just arrived at the manor, I was wondering if I could floo in tonight if that's ok with you. I will be over at 8pm.

Draco

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw her nod eagerly. Hermione wrote her reply and sent it. Then went down to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with the Weasleys and Harry. She told her mom and dad about Draco's visit, which caused her father to raise his eyebrows at her and her mother to smile knowingly.

Hermione dressed carefully that night, having dinner with her mum and dad. They played a bit of scrabble while waiting for 8pm to come. At exactly 8pm a bang came for the second time that day in the house. Hermione stood up so quickly the scrablle table was upturned. She saw Draco's tall blond frame dusting himself. He was dressed in a green turtleneck and black trousers and a long Bottle green cloak. He spotted Hermione and smiled. He walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Draco… my parents…", Hermione muttered as she felt her hand in Draco's. She blushed so hard and for a moment he looked at her questioningly. "Oh! Where are my manners?", he smiled at moved forward.

Hermione's parents looked at him in mild amusement, well rather her mother did while her dad looked at him sternly. "Mr. Granger", shaking the older man's hand. "Mrs. Granger.", he said flashing his most charming smile and kissing her hand. "Draco Malfoy"

Hermione watched the whole exchanged in a daze. _Draco is in my house… he is meeting my parents… he is sitting on my couch, talking to my dad and sipping the same hot chocolate mom made for us after dinner…Oh. My. God._

Draco played cool as he talked with Hermione's parents. He even apologized for his past behavior and managed to convince her mom that he was sweet and harmless, although her dad still seemed a bit stern. "Hermione dear are you quite alright?", asked and they all turned to look at Hermione standing exactly where he left her and looking dazed.

Draco stood up and pinched her on the arm as she didn't answer. "Ow!!", she exclaimed looking at him reproachfully as she rubbed the sore spot. "Sorry you weren't listening to your mum." He looked at her brown and gold eyes and felt the urge to kiss her on the mouth but stopped himself. "Are you ok?", Draco asked softly and Hermione looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, its just this seems surreal." Draco grinned boyishly. "Come on, lets have the rest of that hot chocolate."

The evening passed by amicably and by 10pm Hermione's parents decided to get some sleep. "Good night!", Draco said politely. "Don't you think it's a bit early for them to sleep?", he asked Hermione as soon as her parents disappeared up the stairs. "They aren't going to sleep yet, they just want to give us some time alone. Well, at least my mum does.", Hermione said matter of factly. "Well, I greatly agree with your mum.", Draco said winking at her.

Hermione laughed and they settled down on the floor, leaning on the couch, facing the fireplace. Shoulders and legs touching, their hands intertwined. "So…", Hermione started, feeling a bit awkward. She studied his profile and couldn't help but swoon inside, she felt she was in a dream he looked relaxed and thoughtful. Draco looked at her sideways and smirked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it. "So… I missed you.", he said slowly, his grey eyes looking at her brown ones.

"I missed you too Draco.", she said breathlessly. He had proceeded to caress her face lightly. She sighed and turned to face him and they stared at each other. "Can I kiss you now Hermione?", he asked after a few minutes, leaning closer, their lips almost touching, she could feel his breath on her cheeks, his eyes still on hers. "Please do.", she managed to say before he swooped down to claim her lips. It was soft and sweet. His hand was on hers, his other hand went to the back of the neck.

Draco kissed her with all the longing he felt. He coaxed her mouth to open and when she did, his tongue went it to taste her. she was just as he remembered. He pulled her closer until their bodies faced each other, kneeling, as their hands went out to pull each other into a hug.

Hermione felt one of his hands travel up from her hips. Touching the exposed skin on her stomach. She sighed and felt herself getting lowered on the floor, his warm body pressed against her, his hand going up to cup on breast over her shirt, she was starting to tingle everywhere. His tongue and mouth were drugging her senses and his touch was hypnotizing as he drew circles on her bare skin.

"Draco… my parents…", she said between kisses. He stopped kissing her abruptly. He had forgotten where they were. He was starting to feel aroused and she was so soft and sweet. He sighed and looked at her face through his hair.

Hermione looked at his face, his blond hair covering his grey eyes, his mouth pink and swollen, his cheeks tinged with pink. He gave her another long kiss in the mouth that left her dizzy and then he sat up and helped her up. He gestured her to sit between his legs and she did. He pulled her close so she could lean on his chest and he could have access to her neck and smell her and plant small kisses. They sat there, talking and watching as the fire in the fireplace slowly turn into embers.

Draco woke up and caught scent of strawberries. He opened his eyes and saw brown curls, his eyes adjusted in the dark and saw that he was still in the Grangers living room. He looked at his watch, it was half – past one in the morning. he looked at the beautiful girl asleep in his arms and smiled wistfully.

"Hermione… Hermione… wake up." He said, shaking her lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "Draco…I love this dream…", she mumbled and she turned towards him and snuggled closer into his neck. "You smell so good.", she sighed against his neck and fell back to sleep. Draco looked at her and laughed. "I'm glad you like my smell.", he said. he felt her stiffen in his arms.

He looked down on her and saw her open one eye slowly to look at him and then gasped. She sat up so fast her head hit his nose. "OW!!", Draco exclaimed, clutching his nose gingerly. "Oh I am so sorry!!", Hermione said hugging him. "What time is it?", she asked. "Its one thirty in the morning.", he replied still touching his nose.

Hermione looked around and then at his unkempt hair and wrinkled clothes. She blushed. Draco laughed softly. "Happy Christmas Granger.", he said his voice husky from sleep and laughter, his lips curved into a sexy smirk. "Happy Christmas Malfoy.", she replied cheekily.

Draco pulled her closer so he could kiss her , she complied. When they broke away, they put their foreheads together. "Can I give you your present?", Draco asked her. she smiled impishly. "Yes! Wait I'll get yours its in my room. I'll be right back.", she said hurriedly as she jumped up and practically ran upstairs.

When Hermione returned downstairs, Draco was already standing up and looking at their family pictures. He turned around when she got closer. She was holding something behind her back. Draco held out his hand eagerly, which made her laugh. She put a small box on his hand. He looked at it and opened it. He took it out and stared.

It was a snowglobe, but what was inside fascinated him the best. it was blank. "Shake it.", she offered. He did as he was told and then slowly, like a short movie, he saw the night of the Christmas feast, when they were dancing in the snow and then slowly, he bent down to kiss her.

Hermione looked at him unsure. His face betrayed no emotion. Then he looked at her and smiled. "This is the most beautiful present I have received. Did you make this?", she nodded and he felt his heart swell. "That makes it even better." He kissed her on the lips lightly. "My turn. Close your eyes."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Open them." When she did, she saw silver necklace dangling in front of her. she stared at the pendant, it was shaped like a miniature castle. It was beautiful. He put it on her hand and she examined it carefully. It wasn't silver, it was white gold. "Wow… this is very beautiful Draco… but why a castle?" Draco laughed and turned her around to put it around her neck then turned her towards him. "Because you Hermione are like a princess. You are beautiful, you are sweet and graceful… you are my princess."

Hermione felt her throat constrict. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the mouth.

"Happy Christmas Draco."

"Happy Christmas Hermione."


End file.
